


Ir abalas, Ma vhenan

by Shirolilmoon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Oblivious!Lavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirolilmoon/pseuds/Shirolilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alren Lavellan is a lot of thing. The first of his clan, lots of smart remarks in the back of his head. What he isn't is a leader. He was still very young, and the Keeper still had a long happy life ahead of him. Alren thought it would be decades before he'd ever take on a leading role, or even have to consider it. Turns out that life is never that simple. A conclave exploded. A Mage rebellion, Templer uprise. And stuck in the middle, Alren. Luckily, he'll soon find that he is not alone in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I lost the summary, which means I have wrote a new one. Again, sorry I messed this up, and for new people, welcome!

Alren looked up at the sky as the snow slowly fell, a small snowflake landing on his nose tip. He blew it away and wrapped his arms around him to gain some heat. It was freezing and he didn't like it here. He wanted back to the clan more than anything. At least the Free Marches didn't have winter all the time. Ferelden was cold, especially here. Who'd put a sacred temple here in the middle of nowhere. He shook his head and looked over at his friends. Mahanon and Ellana followed him and where both grumbling about the cold too. Mahanon keeping his bow in hand, while Ellena moved a hand to her daggers. Alren himself kept his staff on his back. He didn't want to act of of term seeing as there was so many Templars that was heading towards the same place they where. Ellena seemed to spot something, since she suddenly ran ahead of them and looked over the hill they had been climbing the last few minutes. She was grinning as she looked at them.

"Alren, Mahanon hurry up, this is amazing." She called out and the two elves hurried up to join her on the hill. What they saw was rather amazing actually. Hundreds of mages and templars heading for the temple.

"Come on, we have to hurry, if we are going to have any chance at seeing the peace offerings." Mahanon said and pushed at Alren's shoulder. He sighed and smiled at his two friends and hurried with them down the hill. Alren had no real interest in the conflict the shemlen had. It wasn't a big deal for the elves, after all. He had always been treated like a normal person by most of the clan members, though most of them still kept themselves at a distance, though, that was more due to the fact that he was bad at interacting with people than them not trying. He was always busy with learning to become the first. He had no time for going hunting or pranking. He was lucky to have friends like Mahanon and Ellena, who didn't mind him having a hard schedule, and would even sit around with him and chat with him, while he was reading. They were a distraction, of course, but the keeper was kind to them, and had never asked Alren to stop seeing them. "You should value the friendships you can make." She had told him with a old smile on her face.

"Alren, come on, you are scaping out again." Mahanon said with a frown on his face. Alren chuckled.

"Sorry, just ... Why are we even here?" He asked. Ellena rolled her eyes as thy pressed on, though the forest terrain, going ahead of the templars and mages on the road. "Alren, come on, this is a once in a life time opportunity!"  She said.

"Once you become Keeper, then you'll never be able to do these kind of things. You know that." She pointed a finger at him.

"And come on, you deserve a little fun in your life." Alren rolled his eyes.

"Ma nuvenin, Ellena. I'll follow you to this conclave and then We'll all be bored in five minutes and I'll tell you give you one big I told you so." He said and looked at her. Ellena, as mature as she was, stuck her tongue out. That made Mahanon laugh.

"You two should get a room." He snorted and laughed at the blush that invoked on Alren's face.

"Or maybe not. I mean I know your preference, Alren." That made Ellena burst out in laughter. Alren glared at the two of them.

"I hate you two so much. I'm never going to help out out again, when you get in trouble with the keeper." He then crossed his arms.

"Aww, don't be like that, Alren.'I was only teasing." Mahanon said as they finally reached the temple. Alren huffed and turned his face away from the others. Mahanon looked over to Ellena for guidance and she just shrugged,

"He might be my friend, but you know as well as I do, that he is a stubborn one." Mahanon sighed and gave Alren a kisson the cheek.

"Ma Vhenan, come now, I was merely teasing. I know Ellena is not your type." That made Alren blush again. Mahanon never called him that then they were in public, but then again they weren't a place where people would understand the meaning.

He sighed and felt himself fall pray to the charms of his lover and smiled. "Alright, you win." He said and hugged Mahanon. What would he even do without him?

Ellena smiled. "Come on, we are this close now. Let go in, It'll be fun. Alren, just think about it. You'll be right there when the world changes for the shems." She was clapping her hand's in excitement. Even Alren couldn't help but be taken in by her childish excitement. Then the moment was broken by someone screaming inside the temple. The three elves all grabbed for their weapons and headed inside.

* * *

Running.

He had been running.

There had been  .... things chasing him.

He didn't know what they had been.

He didn't care.

They had scared him, and he hurried ahead.

Then a light.

A ... woman?

She was reaching out to him.

He reached for her hand and ....

* * *

Alren groaned as he woke. This was ... He looked around. This wasn't the temple. This was a cell. He was-

A jolting pain from his hand suddenly stopped him from thinking of anything else. He looked down and saw a mark. A green glow coming out of it. What was that? He felt scared. He didn't want to be here. Where was Mahanon? And Ellena? He looked around, but there was only two honour guards present in his cell. They didn't even look at him. It made him somehow feel small and ... scared. What had happened? He remembered standing outside the temple with his friends. He got jolted out of his memories as the door snapped open loudly in the small room, echoing through the walls. He glanced up and saw two women walk in. One with short dark hair, and a menacing look, the other red hair and looking calmer, and for some reason all the more dangerous. Alren wanted to make some distance with then and shuffled a little backward, but he couldn't get far, before the black haired woman had walked up to him and glared him into stillness.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?"

That one sentence froze Alren completely. Kill him? She wanted to kill him? But why. What had he done wrong? Hadn't the conclave been for everyone. Mahanon and Ellena had said they'd be in no danger. It was a peace conference.

"The conclave was destroyed, everyone attended is dead. Except for you." That wasn't right. The conclave had just been seconds ago. It had to be! Mahanon and Ellena had been in there! Alren felt the mask he had on his face was about to crumble. He bit his lower lip and regained what little composure he had. "What do you mean everyone is dead?" He asked. He needed to know. He had to know! They couldn't all be dead.

The woman, instead grabbed his arm. "Explain this." She demanded. Again Alren felt her intimidation. He was scared of her, but what could he say to not piss her off. It seemed no matter what she was mad at him. He couldn't lie, but the truth wouldn't be waht she wanted. "I can't." He whispered.

"What do you mean you can't?" She asked again, clearly not happy with his relpy, just as he had suspected. "I don't know what that is, or how it got there." He said. He felt the woman grab his shirt and yanked him up in her face. "You are lying." She gritted out, with murder in her eyes, Creators, was she really going to kill him. He closed his eyes.

Then he felt the grip loosen and he was dropped on the floor again. "Cassandra, we need him." He opened his eyes at the new voice. It was the other woman, who had apparently taken mercy on him. She looked at him with calculating eyes and asked. "Do you remember what happened?" She asked. And wasn't that the question of the hour? Alren really wanted to know that too. "I ..." He started, trying to recall anything at all, that might help him out of this mess. Then he opened his eyes as he recalled some thing. "I remember running ... there was ... things chasing me ... And a woman?" He said and looked back at her. She frowned in question. "A woman?" She asked, quietly asking him to elaborate on that. "She reached out to me, but then ..." He fell silent. He couldn't remember anything else.

The two women looked at each other. "Leliana, go to the forward camp, I'll take the prisoner." The black haired, Cassandra?, said and pushed Leliana over to the door. Alren tensed upon seeing the other leave, but Cassandra helped him up to stand. "What did happen?" He asked. Cassandra's eyes went downwards. "It ... will be easier to show you." She said with a far too serious tone for Alren's liking. His chains was changed to ropes and they headed out of the chantry dungeon he had been held prison in. As they got outside,Alren was momentary blinded by the bright light, after having been trapped inside for who knows how long.

As his eyes adjusted he looked at Cassandra. She tilted her head to the side, and he followed the movement. His eyes landed on a green hole in the sky and he froze. "What in Creators is that?" He asked and took a step back.

Cassandra sighed, "We call it the breach." She said simply. "It's a massive rift in the veil. It's not the only rift, just the largest." Alren stared at the thing. That was a tear in the Veil? And there was more than just the one? Then his hand sparked again and a burning pain came through it. He screamed and fell to his knees. Cassandra hurried to his side. "Each time the rift expands so does the mark on your hand." She explained. "And it is killing you." Alren wanted to roll his eyes. This Cassandra had the worse bedside manners. "You still think I did this? To myself?" He asked and glared at her. "Not consciously, no." The human said and looked like she felt sorry for him. Alren looked at the rift. "Okay." Cassandra looked at him. "Then ..." She said and waited for him to say what they both probably feared. "I'll help. Whatever is takes." Alren said and looked at the breach. He just hoped this would all be a nightmare.

She took him through the camp, and talked about how Devine Justina had died, but Alren didn't listen anymore. He didn't care anymore. Everyone had died. There was nothing left, were there? "There will be a trial, I can promise you nothing more." Was the last words before Cassandra freed his arms. He rubbed his wrists and looked at her. Cassandra was looked at his hand. "Your mark might be able to close the breach. We must test it on something smaller than the first, however." Alren nodded. It made sense. No reason to try and then result in another explosion. "Where are we going?" He asked. "To the foward camp. Leliana and our men will be there." Cassandra said as then headed towards a bridge that would take them to the place they had to go. A pulse came again and his arm was burning. Cassandra helped him up and urged him to hurry. Alren couldn't help but agree. He had to hurry or thing thing on his hand would kill him.

He hurried onto the bridge, but halfway over it, the bridge collapsed. "Demons!" Cassandra cursed and the fell. Alren groaned as he landed on the back. Cassandra was already up and ready to fight against the demon. Alren looked after her as she charged. She sure was a force to be reckoned with. Then he noticed it. There wasn't just one demon. He panicked and backed away. 

No.

He didn't want to die. Not yet. He looked around in panic. He saw a staff. Relief overwhelmed him and he thanked the creators for the small favours they were granting him, even if they hadn't been there to save Mahanon and Ellena. No, he couldn't think like that. He had survived, maybe they had gotten away too. He sat his focus on the demon, calling forth a fire ball and sending in straight into his face. It burned away without any trouble. He smiled at the small victory, but his happiness was shortlived as a blade was suddenly pointed at him.

He looked up and saw Cassandra glare at him. "Drop your weapon, now!" She demanded in her 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-disobey' voice. That didn't atop Alren from disobeying, though. "I need this weapon. A demon attacked me. What was I suppose to do?" He asked he, trying to make her understand the necessity of it. Of course he could do magic without the staff, but it would be harder and far weaker, and Cassandra might even hate that even more, seeing as most people liked to think taking away the staff was enough to render a mage vulnerable. "You don't need to fight."

"Are you saying it won't happen again?" Alren said in a far more braver tone than he felt. Cassandra was still glaring and he was just a heartbeat away from dropping the staff, when a sigh came from the the woman. "You are right. I can't protect you, and I can't except you to be unarmed and defenceless." She said and Alren felt a small pride over the small victory. Cassandra gave him something that looked very close to a smile. "I should remember you agreed to come here willingly." She said and then she headed off. "With the bridge down, we have to go this way down the bank." She said. Alren nodded and followed after her. there was a long fight ahead of them yet, it seemed.

* * *

A few more demons on their paths, before they arrived back on the road. "You can hear them fighting, we must help them." Cassandra called in front of them. Alren could hear it, but.. "Who is fighting?" He called out. "You'll see soon enough." Alren grunted. He hated dramatic "you'll see" that people made. They were there soon, though. He got up on the road and there it was. A rift. He looked down at the mark. Could that really stop a thing like that? "Come on." Cassandra said and Alren nodded. The fight had been intense, but they had managed to save the people left in time. Alren looked at the rift. "You must hurry." He new voice yelled, and then someone grabbed his arm and pointed it towards the rift. Alren looking in wonder as the rift closed until nothing was left.

"What did you do?" He asked and looked over at the man that had grabbed him. He was surprised to see a Elf there. An elven mage if you looked at the staff on his back. The man smiled at him. "I did nothing, the credit is yours." Alren was baffled by the calm voice the man was speaking in. "You mean ... I did that?" He asked. The elf chuckled. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." He said and smiled at Alren. There was something in his eyes, Alen couldn't place it.

"Good to know." That accent was.. he turned his head and looked to see a dwarf. A marcher? Like himself. "Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." The dwarf grinned a little over his own joke. "Varric Tahras, Rogue, storyteller and occasional, unwilling tag-along." He said and winked at Cassandra. She just huffed at him.

Alren, not really sure where to go from here looked at the dwarf. "Are you with the chantry, or .."

"Was that a serious question?"

"Technically I'm a prisoner just like you." That made Alren's eyes widen a bit. So there was more people here just being dragging in the danger without a thought of their well-being. Well, he was glad not to be the only one.

"my name is Solas, if there is to be an introduction. I'm pleased to see that you still live."

"He means that he kept that mark from killing you." Alren was granted with so much new information, wasn't he? The mark had almost killed him? Well, honestly, he might even have preferred to be dead along with his friends. He had no place to return. The clan would welcome him back, but it wouldn't be the same without his friends there.

"Thank you." He said and smiled at Solas, not sure what else to say. Then Solas and Cassandra was talking and Alren looked over at Varric. "That is a nice crossbow you have." He said, not sure what else to say. Seemed to be the right thing, though as the dwarf smiled at him. "Isn't she?" He grinned. "Bianca and I go way back."

"You named your crossbow Bianca?"

"Yeah, and she'll be a great asset in the valley."

"Absolutely not!" Alren jumped as Cassandra's voice suddenly ran through. He hadn't even noticed the other two had finished talking. Varric and Cassandra bickered a bit, before Cassandra gave up and both Solas and Varric seemed to join there little party. They headed down into the valley and continued fighting through the demon horde that seemed to be endless. Alren felt so scared in it all, but he didn't want the others to know. They all seemed so used to it.

There was a rift just before they entered the camp, but it seemed the mark was doing it's job and it was closed. Alrean hurried inside and just hoped it was all going to be over soon. He spotted Leliana among the crowd gathered there. She was ... being yelled at by a channcellor. He had pegged her as one of the people in charge, given that she had easily stopped Cassandra from murdering him.

Then headed over and then Alren got into another plan. Closing the breach. The Chancellor Roderick hated him right away, wanting to have him executed. Luckily Cassandra had stated to get a new opinion on him. Well, it was either that, or that she hated being told what to do. The Chancellor was a prick and he was just spewing accusation to left and right.

* * *

After yet another fight they had finally arrived at the breach. He looked at it. It was huge. How was he even suppose to get up there. Solas seemed to think closing this one would end all the problems, but Alren couldn't even begin to understand how he was suppose to do that. Still they had to try. Then as he neared the rift a ... vision appeared. It was the scream ... He ... remembered the scream. Then he saw himself run in. "What's going on here?" And a shadow pointing at him and demanding he got killed. Then it all disappeared, "What does this mean?" Cassandra was glaring at him again. He could feel it. "I can't remember." He whispered.


	2. From prisoner to Herald

It was warm. Alren wasn’t used to it being warm, but he accepted the comfort of a bed and snuggled into the covers. For a brief moment he caught himself thinking if Mahanon would sneak into his room at some point, but then he remembered where he was. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling as he rolled on to his back and sighed. He had sealed the breach, or tried. It was still a little fuzzy, as he had passed out after trying to do it with all his might. He rubbed his eyes in frustration. Why were things never so easy? He felt the pulse of the mark against his eyelids and for a second he feared that the mark would damage him. He removed it quickly again and stared at it.

Then a crash startled him up into a sitting position. “I.. I didn’t know you had awaked, I swear.” Alren’s eyes landed on an elf. She looked frightened. “Why are you frightened?” He asked, He didn’t find himself that intimidating and he was sure he had no weapons here. “I said it wrong, didn’t I?” The girl stammered out and nervously played with her hands. Alren tried to calm her down, but the elf retreated fast, with rushed words about Cassandra needing to see him in the chantry. Well, he was probably in Haven then. He had stopped the Breach from growing. That was … That was at least something. He looked at the mark. It had stopped growing too, so the two things were probably related. He closed his eyes for a bit before he got up and stretched. All this was nice and all, but he needed a new plan, and preferably one that would get him out of this alive. He also had to contact his clan about the event. The keeper would like to know that he was just missing and not actually dead. What good that did. He sighed.

After finding some warmer clothes, which was set out to him, he headed for the chantry. When he got out of the house, he was surprised by the amount of people standing there. All their heads turned to him. He was nervous.

“That’s him.”

“He stopped the breach.”

“I heard he was supposed to close it entirely”

So, there was rumors now, oh, joy of joy. He wanted to roll his eyes at the people. They’d do anything for a good rumor it seemed. He got to the chantry easily enough and sighed in relief for small miracles. He could hear angry voices at the end of the hall. They seemed to be coming from the room at the end of the hallway. He slowly headed down the road, a little put off by the huge lack of people in here. There was no one. Wasn’t a chantry meant to have people in it? Maybe they were all outside? He looked around again as he suddenly heard an angry yell from the door again. It was Cassandra’s voice. He listened in through the door. She was… defending him? That was the first surprise today.

Hesitant, but with a small confidence in that fact Cassandra didn’t seem to want to kill him, he knocked on the door and let himself in.

“Chain him.” Alren tensed. Roderick glared at him. “I want him ready to trials at Val Royeaux immediately.” Had he done the wrong thing and not run as fast as he could?

“Disregard that and leave us.” Cassandra said and the two honor guards left, closing the exit behind them. Alren wanted to run so badly, but he kept a calm expression on his face.

He listened to the two of them chatting with each other. Roderick seemed to be certain that he was a suspect for the explosion, while Cassandra believed the vision at the temple. She thought he was innocent. He was so relived that she finally saw reason and was no longer accusing him of act he had no memories of. He did try to help saying stuff like “I tried to close the breath, and it nearly killed me”, but Roderick just said it was all a plot to look like Alren was innocent.

All discussion stopped at Cassandra slammed a book down on the table and pointed at it. “You know what this is?” She asked in a harsh tone. Roderick seemed to know. “I now declare the inquisition reborn. We will close the breach, find those responsible and bring them to justice, with or without your approval.” Cassandra spat into the Chancellor’s face, then dismissed him. Then her attention turned to him, and jet again Alren felt nervous. “Cassandra, was that wise? We have no leader, now no chantry support.” Leliana said and walked over to her. Cassandra sighed, “we had no choice.” She said and looked over at Alren. “We need you to be there and help us close the breach. With the Chantry demanding you dead, there was very little that we could do to keep you from the gallows or a prison cell.”

That … she had gone against the chantry because of Alren? That was … huge. “I … I don’t know what to say.” He said honestly. Cassandra smiled a little, if you could ever imagine a woman like that smiling. “I believe you are innocent. I just hope you will help us fight this darkness and restore peace to Thedas.”

Alren was very overwhelmed by it all. He had been through so much over this day alone that he wasn’t even sure his heart could handle more, but …

He looked at the mark on his hand. This thing was the only thing that could close the rifts. He was the only one that could truly bring peace to this world, wasn’t he? They sounded like he was allowed to leave, but could he really be that selfish? He bit his lip. Then he looked up at the two of them. “If your intentions are truly about restoring order…” He began.

“That is the plan …”

“Then I will do what I can. Whatever it takes.” He said and cursed himself for being too goodhearted.

* * *

 

It had taken a few weeks to get the camp set up. Alren had been busy too. He had been introduced to the advisers and some of the people working here. Like the blacksmith, a researcher, the quartermaster and the apothecary. Harrit had even been so kind as to make armor where he could still be barefooted. He had been really grateful for that. Josephine had been teaching him about the nobility and how to act around them. She had also been trying to improve his penmanship, though she had said it hadn’t been bad to begin with. Leliana had introduced him to a lot of smuggled in books about magic and the arcane in general. He was starting to have a small library in his hut, which they had given to him. He, himself, had gotten some books about the history throughout Thedas as a side thing. He spent whatever spare time he had reading those. The keeper had always said that it was important to know the past before you could change the future.

He had just finished a chapter in one of his books, when there was a knock on the door, and Alren looked up. Someone was visiting him? That was … unusual. He went over to the door and saw Varric stand outside. “Got a minute, kid?” He asked. Alren was tempted to mention that he was older than Varric, but instead nodded and let the other come in. Varric took a seat on the chair Alren had been occupying before and Alren sat down on the bed. “Anything I can do for you, Varric?” He asked. He had tried calling him “Master Tathras” like Solas had been doing, but the dwarf had insisted that he’s rather he didn’t.

Varric sighed and scratched his cheek. “I was just wondering. Now that Cassandra is out of earshot, how have you been?” He asked. He looked at him with concerned eyes. Alren was surprised. No one had actually asked him that. “I mean, you go from being the most wanted in Thedas to joining the army of the faithful. Most would not do that in one day.” Varric made it sound like a joke. Alren looked at the dwarf.

“It’s all rather overwhelming.” The Dalish said honestly. “I’m not even Andrastian.” He said and sighed. Varric nodded understanding. “Yeah, you have your creators to think about.” Varric said. Alren looked at him.

“You know of the creators?” He asked, curious. Varric smiled. “Had a friend that is Dalish, or was, I guess. She had to leave her clan for reasons of her own.” He said and chuckled. “She would always get lost in Kirkwall. It got better, luckily.” Alren smiled. “She sounds nice.” He said and looked at his hands.

I just hope I won’t get lost. He thought honestly.

Varric patted his shoulder. “It it hard all of this. I mean, I still can’t believe anyone could have been in that explosion and lived.” That didn’t make it better, but at least Varric was trying. Alren gave him a smile. “It’s just my luck then.” He said and chuckled a little at the stupid joke. Varric gave him a sympathetic smile.

“You have the worst luck then.” He got up, seemingly he only just wanted to have this short chat with him away from prying eyes. “Heroes are everywhere, kid, but this … This is beyond heroes. We need a miracle.” Alren couldn’t agree more as he saw the dwarf leave.

Alren took a few moments to collect himself, after the small confession he had given Varric. Even if he didn’t mind Varric knowing things were troubling him, he didn’t want people around him to know that he was troubled by everything. Besides, Cassandra had said she had big news for him this morning. He was suppose to go to the war room, as they called it.

* * *

 

“I’m what?” He asked in disbelieve.

Josephine gave him a sympathetic smile. “As I said before, they call you, an elf, the herald of Andraste.” Alren might feel a little light headed over the news. What did that even mean? “But, I’m dalish!” He said. Couldn’t people see that him being send by their maker was just wrong.

“That hasn’t stopped the rumors from spreading.” Cullen just said, as a matter of fact. He didn’t look at him with gentle eyes. It made Alren want to take a step back. He tried not to take it personally. According to Cassandra, Cullen had had bad experiences with mages. He had been at Kirkwall, and even around during the blight in Fereldan, so Alren also doubt a man like that would not have at least a few bad memories hidden away.

“Everyone have heard how you came out of the fade. The woman that was seen behind you … many believes that to be Andraste.” Alren wanted to protest. He really did, but he knew what had happened. A woman, who had definitely not been a elf had helped him out. It would seem a human had helped him, but it to be Andraste? “Would people just accept me as their Herald?” He asked, still hating the title. Cullen seemed to take a small pity on him, as his expression soften a bit. “It is a very strong title. One that would help the inquisition, if nothing else. The people might see it as a sign of hope.” Alren looked up. After a moment of thought he nodded. He understood. It was a necessary evil for him to endure. It wasn’t that bad, he guessed.

“It could be an advantage that we need to come in contact with the mages.” Cassandra said.

Still, why couldn’t he be the Herald of Mythal or some of his own gods? He sighed.

At least he wasn’t the Herald of Fen’Harel. Wouldn’t be nice to be associated with betrayal and rebellion. Still, all this Herald of Andraste was quite overwhelming for him.

“I still don’t like it. Templars could do just as well.” Cassandra sighed and looked at Cullen. “We need power, Commander. Enough Power poured into that mark-”

“Might doom us all.” Cullen interrupted. “The Emplars could suppress the breach.”

“Pure speculations.”

“I was a Templar, I know what they are capable of.” Alren could feel the tension in the room. These advisers would really have a huge trouble in making any progress. It seemed they all had very different opinions on how to proceed.

“At the moment, neither options are available.” Josephine said, trying to ease some of the tension, and succeeding, it seemed. He looked at her. How such a reasonable woman had started working for these people was beyond him. It was like she didn’y fit in with these lot.

“I have some news, though.” Leliana piped in with her calm tone, she seemed to be using at all time. Alren found it rather creepy, how she could stay so calm and collected at all time. Still, then meant she was a good spy master, right?

“There is someone I’d like you to meet. Her name is mother Giselle. She is helping the refugees.” She said. “She said she have information about the chantry.” Alren frowned a little. This was the first time they had asked him to go anywhere. “Why me?” He asked. “Mother Giselle have asked for you. She wants to meet the Herald and exchange her knowledge with you personally.” Cullen said. “I don’t understand how these people think, but apparently, rumors hold a lot of power.”

So, a chantry cleric would give the inquisition information, in exchange for meeting Alren in person. That was … unnerving. “Any change this is a trap?” He asked Leliana. “I highly doubt it.” She said as simply as that. Cassandra might have seen the hesitation in his face, because she was quick to speak up after that. “I’ll get Varric and Solas. The four of us will go see what this Mother Giselle have to say. The hinterlands are overrun with both Templars and Mages. There is a high chance that we will have to fight through some, before we even reach her.” Arlen looked over at her, grateful that she and the other two would be joining him on this.

“Alright, we will take our leave in the morning.” Alren said and everyone seemed to agree on the statement.

* * *

 

Alren wondered out of the Chantry after a while and looked around. He hadn’t really had time to talk with Solas. The other elves all seemed scared of him. He hadn’t really seen him, though. The other elf seemed to prefer solitude. He wondered around, looking for the other and then after a while he found him. He was seemingly looking at some of the elfroot and other medicine that had been gathered. “Solas.” He called, getting the attention of the elf. Solas looked up and smiled at him. It didn’t really show him kindness, but a politeness that few people had been giving him.

“Ah the chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero sent to save us all.” The small joke seemed to not be insulting at all, but nonetheless they still sounded wrong to him. “Am I riding in on a noble stead?” Alren asked, for lack of anything else to say. He might as well make this whole thing one big joke in his head. It seemed like it was a joke from the gods, might as well be one for him.

“I would have suggested a griffin, but sadly they are all extinct. Joke as you will, posturing is necessary.” Wait, what? Solas walked away from him and looked far into the distance, like he was seeing things Alren never could. “I have journeyed deep into the fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations.” Alren walked over to stand next to him, quite intrigued with his words. “I’ve watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten.” It all sounded so … weird. Alren didn’t even understand it all. Then Solas turned to him.

“Every hero needs its heroes. I’m just curious what kind you’ll be.”

“What do you mean ruin and battlefields?” Alren asked, not even sure what else to ask about. Could you really see stuff like that by going to places like that?

“Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death.” Solas said, seemingly happy so share his knowledge with him. This made him somewhat happy, as it had seemed Solas was cold towards him, when he had spoken to him about his Dalsih heritage.

“Both of the places attracts the attention of spirits. They press through the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds.” He said an Alren nodded. It made sense that war and destruction could attract unwanted attention. “When I dream in such places I go deep into the fade. I can mfind the memories that the spirits have gathered. No other living being would remember what have happened there.”

Alren looked at him. “Isn’t it dangerous? Falling asleep in the middle of a ruin?” He asked. It sounded like all sorts of things could go wrong. Solas chuckled. “I do set wards. And if you leave some food out for the spiders you won’t be harmed.” He explained.

“I have never heard of anyone going so far into the fade. It’s fascinating.” He said. “If not a little scary.” Solas gave him a small smile. “I’ll admit that it may sound a little frightening for someone, who doesn’t possess the knowledge of it, but I can assure you that there is nothing to be frightened about.” Alren nodded. “I’ll take your words for it.” Alren looked at him. “We are going to the Hinterlands tomorrow.” He said and smiled at him. “Cassandra and the others have a plan.” He said. Solas looked at him. “Oh? Am I to accompany you on this?” He asked. “If you’d like Cassandra might not be happy you said no, but I’m sure if you don’t want to we can handle it on our own.” He said, “though, I’m sure Varric is too scared of the seeker to say no. They seem to have a history with each other.” Solas chuckled. “Indeed. I’ll go with you. What are the plans for tomorrow?”

“There is a chantry mother who has been asking for me there. She is helping the refugees from the Templar/mage war that seems to be spreading in the area. With luck it can get us some help. Maybe we’ll find a way to get the Templars or mages help.” It was probably because the rebel mages was currently stationed in Redcliff village. He had heard Leliana mention that much. Solas nodded. “It seems like we have little choice than seeing what this mother have to offer. She might be able to give us an audience with the other clerics.” Solas said and sighed. “I will stay then. At least until the breach has been closed.” He said. That surprised Alren.

“You had had plans on leaving?” He asked and Solas looked at him again. “I am an apostate mage surrounded by chantry forses and unlike you; I do not have a divine mark protecting me from the harm that might imply.” Alren had never really thought of that. “Caasandra has been accommodating, but you have to understand my caution on the matter.” Alren nodded. “I understand, but Cassandra would protect you now. She knows you only wish to help.” Solas chuckled. “You sound rather certain of that.” Alren smiled. “She seems like the type that would stick to a decision when she has first made it.”

“True, though for now we should focus on the breach in the sky. Let us hope either the Templars or the mages can help us.”

Alren looked at him. “Well, I’ll be going then.” He said and smiled at him. “Maybe you’ll tell me more about your journeys into the fade some other time.” He said. Solas looked at him with surprise. “What? Is there something on my face?” He asked. “No, I just… The last time I approached your people and wanted to share knowledge I was met with a more violent approach.” He said and looked at Alren with a thoughtful look.

“Solas, I know you said you had had a bad experience with elves, but I’d be interested in hearing your opinions on elven culture.” He had said the elves had attacked in in attempting to share knowledge, right?

Solas frowned a little at that, “I thought you’d be more interesting in sharing your opinions of elven culture. You are dalish are you not?” Oh, so this was the sore spot Solas had for elves, huh? Alren frowned a little at that. Why was he suddenly so hostile towards him?

“I am, but that doesn’t mean I can’t learn things. You said you had seen thing that no other had, so maybe you know things about the elves that I didn’t.” He said, hoping not to make the other man more angry. It seemed to do the trick. Solas even looked surprised over the answer.

“I … I see. I may have misjudged you, Lavellan. I apologise. What do you wish to know?”

“Are all Dalish elves like my clan?” He asked, it being the first thing on his mind.

“No. Your clan was unique in having enough interst in the human affairs to send you to spy upon the Divine’s meeting.” Alren blushed a little at that. It had only been Ellena that had beend send. Mahanon and him had just followed after. The Kepper wouldn’t have risked sending her first to the peace talk had she had a say in the matter.

“As you clans have been separate for so long, they have all changed adapting to the lands in which they live in.” He said. Then a sorrow entered his voice. “Some clans are no more than banidts, others trade freely with humans, and some have disappeared entirely into the forests.” That was some information to take in. Alren had thought all clans to be like his, but he guessed not all could be.

“What about the elves living in the cities?” He asked. “What can you tell me about them?”

“The culture among elves in alienages or among the slaves in Tevinter is like any of the impoverished and powerless.” He said in a voice that almost sounded like he wasn’t even caring for them. “They cling to memories of a better past and practice a few rituals to distinguish themselves from humans.” No, he sounded mad. Alren wasn’t sure he should ask about this anymore, so he decided on something else.

“Is the magic they teach in the circle any different from the magic I learned with my people?” Now here was a really interesting one. This was perhaps the question he wanted to hear the most, but had kept until he was certain Solas didn’t mind sharing the knowledge he had in that head of his.

“No and yes.” Huh? “Maigc is magic, just like water is water, but is can be used in different ways.” Okay, that made sense.

“Dalish magic is more practical, not needing in the chantry approval, although they still frown upon blood magic. Superstition.” Alren tilted his head in curiousity. He had learned too that blood magic was dangerous, and should not be used.

“Much of the magic are more subtle, a legacy from when elves where immortal.”

“The legends of elven immortality …” That could mean two things, right? “Did they use magic to increase their lifespan?”

Solas looked like he had asked something weird. “No, it was simply part of being elven. The subtle beauty of their magic was the effect, not the cause, of their nature. Some spells took years to cast. Echoes would linger for centuries, harmonizing with new magic in an unending symphony. It must have been beautiful.” Alren nodded and thought it all over that he had gotten.

“Thank you for all this information, Solas. It was a lot to swallow, but I appreciate it.” He said Solas smiled at him. “It is nice to have someone to share knowledge with, if only once in a while.” He said. “We’ll talk another time, Solas.”

“Goodbye, Lavellan. I’ll see you tomorrow, when we head for Hinterlands.” He said and Alren headed back to his hut. He had gotten a lot of new information and maybe even a few new friends.


	3. Mages and Templars

Alren was happy he had gone through the trouble helping Dennet and the people of the Hinterlands. If he had been forced to take the trip to Val Royeaux on foot it would take forever. He looked back at the companions. Varric looked very uncomfortable on the horse, but then again, he might just be scared of falling off, and then Alren and Solas would have to help him up on it again. Solas and Cassandra was in deep conversation.

"I confess, Solas, I'm surprised you decided to remain."

"Why? The Breach remains a threat to us all."

"Just the same, I wondered if you might leave now that we have a plan to seal it."

"Ah, because I am an apostate. I might flee before the Inquisition throws me in chains?"

"I take my commitments seriously, Seeker. Come what may, I shall see this through."

"As you wish, though I cannot guarantee what will happen in the days to come."

They seemed to be civil about it all, so Alren didn't wish to interfere with the conversation. It was nice to have some bater while they were on the road, though he never really knew what to say about it all. Varric got up to his side and smiled at him. "So, Herald." Alren managed just barely not to flinch at the title. "Why, oh why, are we going to the capital of the Orleasian empire?" He asked.

"Mother Giselle have arranged for us to be talking to the other clerics in the capital. I have heard that the Templars are there too, so we might be able to make contact wit them. Perhaps even convince them to help. Josephine say we haven't heard a thing from the mages, so the Templars might be you hope to help against the breach." It would certainly make Commander Cullen happy if that was the case.Varric nodded.

"Well, shit. Let's just hope there isn't a trap waiting for us." He said and smiled at him. "What? Don't you have any feel of adventure, Master Tahras?" He asked deliberately using his title. "I have a feel for surviving, Halla." He said and winked at him. 

Alren blinked at him. "Wait, Halla?" He asked and looked at Varric. He shrugged. "You are Dalish. A proud race. Can't force a Halla to do anything against their will. Thought it might fit you." He chuckled at the baffled looks Alren was giving him. "Huh?" Varric looked at him. "What?" He asked and looked at Alren. "I never really thought you'd put so much thought into a nickname." He said.

Varric laughed at that. "The name have to fit to the person." Then he pointed at Solas. "Take Solas there." He said and grinned. "I'm thinking of calling him chuckles." Alren didn't even want to know why that nickname fit Solas.

"Varric," Solas' voice suddenly rang through. Alren jolted a little in surprise. He hadn't even noticed the two behind them going silent,

"you joined the Inquisition when seeker Pentaghast questioned you?"

"She was very insistent that I help."Varric said, in a nervous tone. Alren didn't look behind him, but he was sure Cassandra was glaring dagger at the Dwarf's back.

"Interesting."Solas said in a thoughtful expression. Alren turned to look at him.

"What's Interesting?" Varric asked, clearly also having caught the change in tone.

"It surprised me that an elven apostate is the one who joined the Inquisition voluntarily, while you were more forcefully joining in." Alren looked at Varric. It seemed he hadn't thought of it either.

"I'm not the only one being forced into this, Chuckles." He said and then he wrapped his arm around Alren. "Me and the Herald with be the conscripts of this inquisition, right Halla?" He asked. Alren couldn't help but smile at that. "Right."

That was when Alren knew. He liked Varric.

* * *

 

Upon arriving in Val Royeaux, Alren had his horses taken by the stable boy. They were promsed they’d be taken good care of, until they would leave. Alren had liked his new horse, but he understood the need to keep the animals outside a large city like this. Cassandra took the lead, seeing as she knew where they were suppose to be going. Meanwhile Alren looked at the city in awe.

“I have never been inside such a huge city before.” He said and glanced at it all.

“Well, Val Royeaux is something for itself, Halla.” Varric said and smiled. “Kirkwall is not this fancy at all.” There was a fondness in the words he spoke. “That is where you come from, right?” He asked and looked at the other man. He nodded and smiled. “Yes, and I miss it every day. Aveline is probably happy that I’m gone, though.” He said and chuckled. “If I’m here, then I can’t piss of some nobles, and then they won’t go to her and complain about me.” He said and shrugged.

Alren continued looking around. The buildings were impressive, but there were no people here. “Are there usually so few here?” He asked and turned to Cassandra. “The city still mourns the loss of the Devine.” She said simply.

There was a single noble woman passing them as they headed for the center of the city, who let out a startled gasp.

“Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they know who we are.” Varric said, whish only caused Cassandra to groan. It seemed to Varric’s sworn duty to make Cassandra’s mood grim. It seemed a rather dangerous game, if you asked Alren, but he wasn’t going to come in between the two of them.

“Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric.” Cassandra said, with as much sarcasm as she could muster, which was rather impressive.

A scout approached them. “You are one of Leliana’s people. What have you found?” Cassandra said, straight to business. “The Chantry mother awaits you, but so do a great many Templars.” Cassandra nodded. "So the rumors are true then, there are Templars here. I wonder what they are planning to do in the capital." That was an excellent question.

”People seem to think the Templars with protect the from … from the Inquisition. They are gathering on the other side of the market. I think the Templars intend to meet you there.” Cassandra didn’t seem pleased with this development. ”Only one thing to do, then.” She said and headed into the market. Alren and the other two followed after. Alren wasn’t really sure he wanted to meet with the Templars, but he had little choice didn’t he?

They approached a small stage on the market’s place. Probably something the clerics had set up to intimidate them.

“Good people of Val Royeaux, Hear me.” A head cleric said, addressing the crowd in front of her. Alren stepped into the crowd with Cassadnra, while Varric and Solas waited further way.

“Together we mourn our Divine. Her naine and beautiful hear silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more!” Alren didn’t like where this cleric was taking things. Not one bit.

“Behold the So-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming the rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! A wicked elf sent to subvert the maker’s word!” that made Alren mad. He had never claimed to be holy! He was a Dalish. He knew that it was wrong, but to just accuse him right there in front of everyone? Oh he was going to give again as good as he got.

“And do you claim you know everything the maker commands?” He asked her back. “Look up in the sky! I alone survived the breach - and I can end it!” He said with far more confidence than he had. He would rather die than let these clerics get the last word.

“It’s true! The inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late.” Cassandra said. This seemed to make the cleric even more mad.

“It is already too late!” She said and pointed in one direction Slren looked and saw a few Templars heading up to the stage. “The Templars have returned to the chanrtry! They wil face this “Inquisiton,” and the people will be safe once more!” However the Templars themselves didn’t seem to be going in that direction, seeing as they knocked the cleric out.¨

One of them tried to help, but the leader called out to him. “Still yourself, she is beneath us.” That was all very confusing. “You are not here to deal with the Inquisition?” Alren asked. The man glared down at him. “As if there was any reason to.” He said and headed down the stage again. Cassandra followed after the man and seemed to know him.

“Lord seeker Lucius, it’s imperitive that we speak with-”

“You will not address me.”

“Lord Seeker?” The man turned to then, again glaring and seemingly mad at anyone that got close to him. “Creating a Heretical movement, rising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet? You should be ashamed.” Then he looked to the people. “You should all be ashamed. The Templars failed no one then they left the chantry to purge mages.” Alren didn’t like how the Lord Seeker sounded. Like he actually thought he was doing the right thing. He pointed at Alren. “You are the ones who have failed. You who’d leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine.”

The Lord Seeker was completely out of it. Alren knew that. He also knew that trying to talk sense into him was pointless, but the other Templars might be persuaded. “Templars, one of your own commands the Inqusition’s forces. Join us, as he did.” He said hoping some goo would come out of it.

“You’re a mage, your ties are worthless! They’re all made traitors just by being in your company.” The Lord seeker said with as much poisen as he could muster. Then a Templar approached him. “But Lord Seeker … what if he really was sent by the maker? What if -”

He was quickly silenced and the Templars left the city, saying stuff like, “being called for a higher purpose” and “Val Royeaux is undeserving of our protection.” Alren hated them already.

Cassandra looked after the Templars as they left. “Has the Lord Seeker gone mad?” She asked in disbelief. So he wasn’t a raging lunatic to begin with, Alren’s mind thought. He looked at her. “Doesn’t look like we’ll be getting the Templars to help us after all.” He said bitterly. Cassandra shook her head. “I wouldn’t write them off so quickly. There must be those in the order who see what he’s become.” She sighed. “Either way, we should first return to Haven and inform the others.”

Alren looked around the market’s place. There was a man in robes who seemed interested in them. Then their eyes met he waved at him. “I think that mad is trying to get out attention.” Alren added. He had just taken a few steps, when he heard an arrow making contact with the ground next to him. “What is this?” Cassandra asked and grabbed the note on he arrow. Alren read it over her shoulder. It was a small task made by someone called Red Jenny. Seemed like they wanted to give him information on something important. “Cassandra, you and Solas can go check that one out. Varric and I will go see what the man over there wants.” Cassandra nodded.

Varric seemed glad not to be in party with Cassandra on this one, and followed after Alren. Solas gave Arlen a thoughtful look, before he trailed after Cassandra.

So there was two people trying to contact him. A Madame de Fer, and Red Jenny. Cassandra seemed to know Vivienne, and seemed to find it a good idea to recruit her. So, here way were on their way to her Chateau. She apparently was hold a Salon this afternoon, and was eager to have the “The Herald of Andrate” as a guest. Varric had seen the Red Jenny thing was rather close as well. He turned to Cassandra. “Think we can swing by and take care of the Jenny matter first?” He asked. She seemed thoughtful for a moment, but then nodded. “If it takes longer than expected, we’d be fashionably late. Orleasians likes that, for reasons I cannot fathom.” She said. Clearly, Cassandra wasn’t a big fan of the Orleasian people or it’s politics.

* * *

 

The mission seemed simple enough. There was some noble man, who seemed to be in bad blood with the inquisition. The letter hadn’t been that specific. The guards hadn’t really been prepared to an attack. Alren took out his bow and aimed for a few of the people. Yes, he was a mage, and yes Cassandra knew and so did everyone else, but Alren had felt slightly more comfortable with carrying a bow into the city. He aimed for a few or the archers in the back. Then a brute with a sword headed towards him. He didn’t have time to take aim, but managed to dogde him just in time. Varric shot him in the back of his neck and he fell down to the ground. “Be more careful, Halla, I might get a better kill count than you.” He teased. Alren chuckled. “You wish.” He said.

Once the battle was over Alren placed the bow behind his back. “I miss a staff.” He said and rumbled about it. “I’m surprised you have a talent with a bow, Lavellan.” Alren looked to see Solas look at him. “All Dalish learns the value of hunting.” He said and shrugged. In truth, Alren had been eager to learn much. He wanted to learn everything he could, but the Keeper hadn’t allowed it. If he had something to say, he’d been learning all the type of weapons that the clan possessed. The only reason he knew the way of the bow, was because Mahanon had been teaching him in secret. “Come on, the noble man must be here somewhere, if the note are of any use.” He said and sighed.

He opened the door to a courtyard and was almost hit by a fire ball. He dodged just in time as the man shot another one after him.

“Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!” The noble man spat out. Arlen stared at him. “I don’t even know who you are.” He said. It was true, though. He just followed the notes.

“You don’t fool me! I’m too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!” Okay, so this was an important person, appearently. Alren was about to open his mouth to ask him some questions, when a female elf jumped down and aimed her bow at his face.

“Just say “what!”."

“What is the-” More was not said, as the arrow went into his eyeball and the man fell dead on the ground. Alren was impressed, but the girl seemed more into wanting kick the noble. “Squishy one, but you heard me, right? “just say ’what.’” Rich people always try for more than they deserve.” Arlen couldn’t do anything but nod, as she went the grab her arrow out of his face. “Blah, blah, blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!” Then she chuckled at her own joke. Then her attention finally got onto him. “So, you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you’re …” Then her face went in to grimace as she seemed to finally get a good look on him. “Aaand you’re an elf… great. Hope you are not too elfy then.” She said and grumbled. Alren wasn’t really sure he shouldn’t be offended at that comment. How could someone be too elfy?

“I mean it’s all good, innit? The important thing is: You glow? You’re the Herald thingy?” Alren looked at her and nodded. He was so confused right now.

“Sure, why not? I glow. What’s going on?” He asked and looked at her. Maybe she had more answers about the man lying dead. “No idea, I don’t know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him.” Okay, so now that left Alren with more questions than answers, great. “Your people? Elves?” He asked. “Ha! No. People people.” She said like that sentence made even a tiny bit of sense.

“Name’s Sera. This is Cover. Get round it.” Okay one answer then. “For the reinforcement. Don’t worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed.” Then she giggled. “They got no breeches.” The the reinforcement came. True enough, non of them had breeches on.

“Why didn’t you take their weapons?” He called after Sera, who was laughing, while shooting at the guards.  “Because, no Breeches!” then more laughter came from her. Arlen just rolled his eyes. He had to admit, it was rather funny.

“Butt, butt, butt.” Having a part of them with no armor on, made it an easy target, so the enemies was quickly disposed.

Still that was the weirdest fight Alren had ever done.

* * *

 

After Alren had send Solas, Varric and Sera back to Haven, Cassandra and him headed for the Salon. They were already late, but luckily the salon still seemed to be going. “I will wait out here, since The first enchanter have only invited you inside.” Cassandra said and Alren nodded. With luck this thing would be over quickly. Alren didn’t really like being in such pompous a crowd.

When he walked inside there was a man announcing his name. “Lord Lavellan.” Okay, that was weird and uncomfortable on far too many levels. He glanced around at the people gathered there and hated the place immediately. They were all wearing rather hideous masks, if you asked him and none of them seemed the least bit interested in being here. Like they were only here to show appearance and gain more power.

There was two of the nobles that approached him and started chatting with him.

The tales they told of him was more fantasy, and there was almost no truth in them. Alren was overwhelmed how highly the Orleasian court thought of him. “Everything you’ve heard. Completely true.” He said and smiled, better have them believe he was a brave warrior than the scard kid he really was. “Better and better.” The woman said and giggled.

“The inquisition, what a bunch of pig shit.” Alren looked up as a man walked down the stairs. “Washed up sisters crazed seekers. No one can take them seriously.” The noble walked passed him and Alren frowned. “Everyone know they are only an excuse for some political outcasts to grab for power.”

Arlen glared at him. “What is your point exactly?” He asked the man in front of him.

“We know what your inquisition really are. If you are a man of honor you’d step outside and answer the charges.” The man grabbed for his weapon. Alren took a step back. Was this the thing he could be expecting at the Orleasian court. He was ready to defend himself, but the man didn’t move. He was … Frozen?

Alren looked around. “My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language, in my house, to my guests.” Arlen saw thee woman walking down the stairs behind the noble. So she was the one calling him here. Vivienne de Fer. “You know such rudeness in … intolerable.” She said and circled around him like a crow. She was rather intimidating. “M-Madame Vivienne... I humbly beg your pardon.” The poor man said, clearly scared too. “You should.” The noble woman said in an arrogant tone. “Whatever am I going to do to you, my dear?” She asked, stopping in fron to the man. The nshe turned to Arlen.

“My Lord, you are the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?” She asked. So it was all on Arlen, then? Wait, he had to decide? Alren looked around. “I think the Marquis have seen the error of his ways.” He said. True he had been a dick to Arlen, but that didn’t mean he should die, right?

Vivienne freed the man. “By the grace of Andraste, you have your life, my dear.” She said. The man almost fell to his knees as he was freed from the Ice. “Do be more careful with it.” Vivienne said and dismissed the man from the party. Alren even saw a few guards coming over to make sure the man left. Vivienne waved for him to follow, and they headed upstairs. “I’m delighted you had the time to attend this little gathering, I so wanted to meet you.” She said in a too sweet tone. This woman wanted something form him.

They stopped at a open window. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, first enchanter of Montsimmard, enchantress to the imperial court.” That was some title. “Charmed lady Vivienne.” Alren said, and gave her a small bow. A small smile came on her lips. “Ah, but I didn’t invite you to the Chateau for pleasentries.” Well, Alren already had guess as much. “As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause.” Oh, so she wanted a part of the glory, huh? But it would give them some mages to help with the breach. Cassandra would also be glad to have this woman as an ally instead of an enemy. He was sure of it. “The inquisition will me happy to have you, Madame de Fer.”

Vivienne seemed very pleased with the answer. “Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that.”

* * *

 

After that the four of them decided to go back to Haven quickly and rest. They needed to make some plans for their next move. That and Vivienne had a few things with her, that she'd like to get to Haven, before they planned their next move.

"I'm curious, Cassandra. Why were you not at the Conclave?" Vivienne suddenly said, "Leliana and I were delayed returning from Kirkwall." Cassandra simply said. "Delayed interrogating a certain dwarf, specifically." Varri piped in helpfully, whis only gave him an eye roll from both women. Alren gave him a tap on his shoulder. He had found it funny.

"A rather fortunate delay, it turns out." Vivienne continued, ignoring Varric's comment. "I'm not so certain. If we had only..."

"You must not blame yourself, dear. You have done all you could and more." Vivienne said, but it was clear Cassandra was blaming herself for the Divine's death. She sighed. "Thank you. But I suspect I will be telling myself that for years to come." Then the party went silent again. Alren really wanted to say something, but he didn't even know what to begin with.

Then Varric seemed it was an appropriate time to talk again.

"Your accent's not Orlesian, Iron Lady. Where are you from originally?"

"I was born in Wycome, if you must know." Cassandra looked up at that. "You're not from Orlais originally, Vivienne?" The mage frowned at her. "Neither are you, clearly."

"You're a fellow Marcher?" Varric said and smiled at the woman. That seemed to offend Vivienne somehow. "Wycome is a civilized city-state. Unlike some." Varric nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Starkhaven is pretty much a collection of howling barbarians." He said. There was a bitternes in his voice that had Alren looked over at Varric in concern. It seemed Varric had some bad impression of Starkhaven. Alren himself had never really been close to that part of The Marches. "My clan way living near Wycome." He said and smiled. "Though we were closer to Ostwick  when I left them." The clan travelled between the two cities.

Cassandra looked at Vivienne, "But wouldn't your accent cuase you trouble in the court?" She asked. Vivienne smiled. "That which makes you different can be a burden or a source of strength, my dear. Which is up to you." She said simply. Cassandra seemed surprised by the answer. "I wish someone had told me that when I was younger." She said after a while.

Alren looked over at Viviene. That which makes you different can be a burden or a source of strength, huh? Well, that might be a useful advice for the days to come.

* * *

When they arrived to the chantry Leliana was there already ready to greet them. Cullen seemed hell bend on getting the aid of the Templars, while Leliana wanted the mages more than anything.

“We made contact, that the important thing. The thing we need to look at now is how to proceed ahead.” Alren said.

“We did get an invitation to Redcliff, so I say we go there, and see what the mages have to say. We can always decide on it being a bad idea after that and got to the Templars instead.” The seemed to make Cullen quiet. He knew as well as the others that the Templars officially had denied wanting to help. They’d need a lot of noble support to get close to them.

On the other hand the mages had all but invited them there. It was a far easier deal. “I’ll take a group with me and go to the mages and asking for their aid with the breach.” Alren said and looked at Cullen. “Is that okay with all of you?” He said. They nodded, even Cullen, though being reluctant about it. “Good. I’ll decide on who I’ll take with me tomorrow.” He turned to Cassandra. “Though, I’d appreciate if you’d come, Cassandra. You are trained to combat mages after all.” He said.

“Naturally. I would not have let you go into a mage refugee without me, Herald.” Cassandra said and smiled. Alren nodded and they headed out.

* * *

 

The next morning Alren woke up early and stretched. He had an idea of his crew. Cassandra was a given. Sera seemed to be scared, but she was also quickly with her bow, so it could be useful, and Solas seemed to be the friendlier of the two mages that was gathering. He had thought about taking Vivienne with him, but She seemed to hate all mages, so he had decided against it. He was about to head up to the chantry to see if the advisers were there, when he spotted Leliana in a tent. She seemed to be praying. He looked at her and walked over. “Is dead your only blessing?” She said. Was she talking to the Maker? She turned to him. “You speak for Andraste, no?” She said in an almost accusing tone.

Alren panicked as Leliana seemed to let out all her anger at the Divine’s death out on him. Like he was at fault and not the Maker, as she claimed. “You need to let this go, Leliana.” He said at the end of her rant. “I can help.”

“No, this is my burden and I’ll have to take care of it. I’m ashamed you even saw me like this.” She said and looked at him. “Ma’am?” Alren turned around to see a spy stand behind them with a paper in hand. “What is is?” Leliana said and took the paper reading it. “Ah so Butler have really betrayed us then.” She said and glared at the paper. “Make it clean.” Alren’s eyes widened. “Wait, what are you doing?” He asked. Leliana looked at him. “one of our people is a traitor, and have killed some of my agents. I am disposing of him in a quiet manner.” Alren didn’t like the sound of that. “Isn’t killing people something that should be a last resort, and not a first?” He asked.

“You are too idealistic. I might not like what I do, but it must be done.” Alren looked at her. “It’s now that ideal are crucial, Leliana.” Leliana sighed. “You are very certain about this, aren’t you?” She turned to the agent. “Apprehend Butler, but don’t kill him. Bring him in alive.” She said and the man hurried away. Then she turned to Alren. “Shouldn’t you be going to Recliff?” She asked. Alren nodded. “I will be in a second. I’m just here to see what is going on at the war table. ” He said. “Heard how the watch towers are coming along?” He asked. “They seem to be finished in a few days’ time.” She said. Alren nodded.

“I’ll see you around Leliana.” He said and headed down to see Sera and Solas about the departure. Sera had set up in the tavern, though she was alone in there. She made a joke about how she thought it would look bigger, and then giggled over what else that could have meant, making Alren blush. “We are going to Redcliff to talk to the mages.” He said and smiled at her. Sera nodded. “Oh, and you want me with you, is that it?” She asked and giggled. “Think we’ll meet some baddies there to stick some arrows in?” Alren smiled. “Well, I guess you can stick the arrows in the baddies that are attacking us, but we are there to talk, remember.” Sera nodded. “I get it, don’t be a spoil sport.” Alren frowned. “I’m not a spoil sport. I can have plenty of fun, you know.” That made her raise an eyebrow in curiosity. “Right, sure you can. You know what? When we get back from Redcliff or whatever, I’ll see if you can have real fun.” Alren smirked. “Deal.” He said and they shook hands.

* * *

 

It was very weird. First, they had been asked to come to Redcliffe. Then a rift that distorted time around it, and now … An elf talking about a Magister being in charge and they having to wait for him, to arrive at the tavern for the negotiation. He looked at the door as he got into the tavern. He wondered why a Magister would even be in charge.

“Welcome, Agents of the inquisition.” Fiona said and gave them a small bow, which Alren copied. “What has brought you to Redcliffe?” She asked. Wait, that didn’t make any sense. “Is this some sort of test? We’re here because you invited us in Val Royeaux.” Alren said and looked over at Solas. He had been there too, when the Grand Enchanter had approached them. The Grand Enchanter frowned at him. “You must be mistaken. I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave.” Fiona said. “But we met you just a few days ago. While the Templars were leaving, you came to Val Royeaux and asked me here.” Something here was very wrong.

Fiona tilted her head. “The Templars left Val Royeaux? Where did they go? That sounds … why does that sound so stranger?” The Grand enchanter seemed to be in as big a loss as Alren felt at the moment. Fiona looked at the ground. Did she look scared? “Whoever … or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed.” She looked away for a bit and sighed again. “The free mages have already … pledged themselves to the Tevinter Imperium.” Wait did he that one right? “You have pledged yourself to Tevinter?” He asked. Cassandra seemed enrages. “An Alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?” Alren looked at her. Sera glared evily at Fiona, and Solas shook his head. Yeah, nothing about this seemed like a good idea, but thay had to do something, right?

Fiona bit her lower lip, but took the comments with a grace Alren wouldn’t have had, had he been in her stead. “As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.” That just figures, didn’t it. When Alren finally thought something was simple this happened. “An Alliance with Tevinter is a terrible idea. What were you thinking?” Fiona just shook her head. “All hope of peace died with Justinia. This … Bargain with Tevinter would not have been my first choice, but we had no choice. We are losing this war. I needed to save my people. As many as I could.”

“And you thought Slavery was the way to go?” That seemed to silence Fiona. Then the door opened. Alren turned to see two people come in. The Magister, and … his son? They looked like eachother.

“Welcome my friends!” The magister said eagerly. “I apologize for not greeting you earlier.” Fiona introduced him as Magister Gereon Alexius. That was a weird name. Had the situation not been this dire, Alren might even have laughed at the name. He turned to the man, that had walked up to him. “The southern mages are under my command. And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the fade? Interesting.” The man’s stare made Alren want to shrink and hide. He kept the mask on, though and nodded. “I’m here to get mages to close the breach.” He said, wanting to get straight to business, so he could get away from this man.

“Right to business! I understand, of course.” He said and guided him over to a free table, so they could sit. Reluctantly, Alren took a seat. He send his son of to find a scribe. The young man bowed, before leaving. He seemed … kind? That was a weird thing to think of a Tevinter. “There is no telling how many mages that would be needed to close the breach.” Alexius said with that annoying smirk on his face. A smirk that Alren wanted to punch off his face. Sera would probably do it, had they not been surrounded by other mages. They seemed to make her nervous. “I’ll take every mage you can give me.” Alren said simply. That seemed to made Alexius frown.

“There will have to be-“ Alren frowned at the other stopped. His eyes seemed to concentrate on something else. Alren turned and saw Felix come in, but he didn’t look well. He got up to help him, but Felix stumbled against him. He was about to ask him what was wrong, when he felt something being passed into his hand. Alexius couldn’t seem to get to Felix fast enough. “Felix!” He called and helped him up.  “My lord, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Felix said and he stood up and looked at Alren. “Are you alright?” Alexius said and looked him over. Felix gave a weak smile. “I’m fine, father.” Alexius didn’t seem to hear his son’s words as he rushed out with his son and the Grand enchanter. Alren looked down at the piece of paper. “Come to the Chantry, you are in danger.” He read out loud. His companions all seemed to think it a trap, but what other leads did they have? It couldn’t hurt to try.

They headed out. “So, Varric calling you Halla, now?” Cassandra said as they walked. “That dwarf are far too fond of his nicknames.” She said with a grumble. Alren shrugged. “It’s better than him calling me Herald.” He said honestly. “I mean, I respect your believes, Cassandra, but I am Dalish. I have my own gods.” Cassandra nodded as she opened the door. The first thing that happened then was a fireball hitting a demon that had been way too close for comfort. Alren and the others hurried in, battle ready for anything. Then they got greeted by the sight of a man taking down three demon singlehandedly. “Oh, good you are finally here!” The man said far too cheerfully for a man who had just fought against demons on his own. “Now, help me close this, would you?”


	4. Redcliffe

"We don't have the man power to take the castle. Either we find another way in, or we give up this nonsense and go get the Templars."

He was right that they couldn't just attack blindly. The magister would be ready for them. Alren m bit his lips and looked away. They couldn't just give up on the mages, not after knowing they had allied themselves with Tevinter. It would be madness to ignore. Cullen knew that too, but it seemed his suspicious of mages was getting the better of him. 

"Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister. It cannot be allowed to stand." Cassandra said. Alren smiled. they may not always see eye to eye, but at least Cassandra seemed to have his back at bigger decisions. It was nice to have some people that agreed, especially, since Cassandra was a rather intimidating person, so if he had her support, then he was sure no one would be too cross if he did what he wanted to do.

"The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald by name. It's an obvious trap." Josephine pitched in, like that was helping the situation.

"Oh, isn't that nice of him?" Alren asked with a smirk on his face. "And, pray tell, what does Alexius say about me?" He asked.

"He is so complimentary that we are certain he want to kill you." Leliana said, like she was commeeting the weather, or something that was normal, which it probably was for her.

"Not this again."

Then the bickering started. Cullen began talking about how the castle was one of the best defensible fortresses in Ferelden, Leliana refused to lease a hostile force on their doorstep, and Josephine went into the politics of how it would look if the Inquisition marched into Redcliffe. The magister had outplayed them.

"Other than the main gate, there's got to be another way into the castle. A sewer? A water course? Something." Alren said in the end. The shems was giving him a headache.

"There is nothing I can think of that could help." Cullen said, like this was the final decision.

"Wait." Alren turned to Leliana. "There is a secret passage into the castle. A escape route for the family. It's too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through. We'd need a distraction, though, otherwise they'd be discovered too soon." Alren again wondered why Leliana knew things like that. It was disturbing to say the least, but he'd have to ask that at a later date. Her eyes turned to Alren. "Lavellan, you could be the distraction. After all, the magister wants to meet you very badly."

Cullen had a thoughtful look. "Keep attention on Lavellan while we disable the Magister's defences? It's risky, but it might work." Alren smiled. It seemed everyone was starting to get to a plan they all could agree on.

"fortunately you'll have help."

Alren jumped as the door opened and revealed Dorian. He turned around to face the man. A scout came in too. "This man says he has information about the Magister and his methods, commander." He says, looking a little uncertain about the disruption of the meeting. Alren looked over at Dorian. 

"And for how long have you been waiting outside to make the dramatic entrance?" He asked, with a small smirk. "That timing was just too good To have come without planning."

Dorian chuckled. "You wound me, Herald." He said and smiled. "My timing is always perfect." He said and winked. Then the Mage turned to the advisers again, and he went serious. "Your spies will never get past Alexius's magic without my help, so if you're going after him, I'm coming along." And that sounded final.

Cullen turned to him. "The plan puts you in the most danger. We can't, in good conscience, order you to do this." The commander almost looked worried about him, which was rather rare. "We can still go after the Templars, if you'd rather not play the bait. It is up to you." 

Alren looked down at the table and then over at Cullen. "I appreciate the concern commander, but I think I need to see this through." He said and looked over at Dorian. The man smiled at him. He clearly approved of his choice. "And there is no guarantee that the Templars are the safer choice." He closed his eyes for a bit, before he straightenend up and nodded. "Alright, send word to Alexius that the Herald of Andraste will meet him tonight." He said. "The shadows will make good cover for the ambush." He said.

Theothers nodded, clearly agreeing. "Okay, everyone rest up. I'll see who I should take with me." Alren said with a nod. "Lavellan." Alren looked over at Cullen. "I'd suggest taking Cassandra with you. Her Seeker training could come in handy if the mages becomes hostile." Alren knew there was reason to be cautious. "They might se it was a threat if I walk in with her." He said. 

"I was thinking Blackwall would pose to be the least threatening of our warriors." He said. Cullen bit his lip and sighed before nodding. "I understand, Lavellan." Cullen said. Then they all headed out. Alren went back to his hut. A short nap before the battle would do him wonders.

* * *

Alren shook his head. He looked around. They were not in the throne room anymore, and only Dorian was here with him. It looked like some sort of cell "Where are-" He started, but then heard a sound of a door opening.

“Blood of the Elder one.”

“Where did they come from?”

Two guards had come charging into the cell. They both had a sword in hand and seemed ready for battle.

Dorian grabbed his staff and started casting lightning, while Alren reached for his bow, but found that it was gone. Alren dodged one of the warrior’s attacks barely and looked around for something to fight with. There was, however, nothing so in the end he turned to his attacker again and conjured a fireball between his hands, while continuing dodging the sword. The conjuring took time, though, and Alren knew it was just a matter of time before he would be hit.

Just as he was ready to fire, he felt the blade go into his shoulder. He let out a small cry, before he threw the fireball straight into the attacker's face, causing him to scream, as some of the flames went into the helmet, probably hitting his eyes. Turned out the man's hair had been hit too. Alren backed away and tried blocking out the screams. 

Dorian finished him off, once he was done with his own. "Are you okay?" He asked. Alren noticed he was shaking a little. "I ... Yes, I'm fine." He said, putting a hand over the wound, and looked down at the two corpses that was burned to crisps. "I just ....” He bit his lower lip. "I didn't realise you were a mage." Dorian said and looked at him, with a curious expression. Alren bit his lower lip. "I'm more a healer kind of mage." He said honestly. "I don't ....” Alren looked away.

Dorian looked at the wound. “Can I have a look at that?” He asked and pointed at Alren’s shoulder. Alren nodded and removed his hand. Dorian checked it over. “It is not a deep wound, which is lucky for us.” He looked at Alren. “You said you were a healer?” He said and smiled. Alren nodded. “It’s going to be a little harder without a staff.” Alren smiled. Dorian chuckled. “Well, luckily I have one you can borrow.” He said and handed over his staff. Alren was a little surprised at that. “I … Thank you.” He said and started the healing process.

Dorian looked around. "Displacement? Interesting." He said with a thoughtful expression. "Alexius probably didn’t intend for this, but the rift must have moved us … to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?" Right, they had confronted Alexius, and then Dorian had disrupted the spell. It must have disrupted the spell that Alexius had tried to cast. “The last thing I remember is that we were in the castle hall.” Alren said.  "If we’re still in the castle … OH! Of course! It’s not simply where, but when too!" He said like it was wonderful. “We must have been moved in time. The amulet Alexius used, must be a focus for the time magic he uses.” Alren paled a little. “Moved us through time? Can that even be done?” He said. This was all so wrong. There was nothing wonderful about this. “Normally I’d say no. Obviously Alexius has taken the research him and I did to a new level. We have seen the rifts he have made before, this time we are simply … thrown through one of them.”

"Did we go back or forward? And how far?" He asked. Dorian paused. "Those are excellent questions. Let's go out and ask someone." Dorian said. 

"Wait!" Alren said and stopped Dorian. Dorian looked at him. Alren didn't want to go outside. Outside was scary. "Don't worry. I’m here. I'll protect you." Dorian said. Alren looked up at the man. He gave him a reassuring smile. Alren swallowed, but nodded. "Okay." He said. He let go of Dorian and he unlocked the door.

Dorian looked from side to side. "Seems clear, let’s go see if we can find someone that'll be able give us some information." Alren nodded. They wondered around the dungeon of Redcliffe. Tactically using the dark to slip past the patrols. Dorian looked around. "I recall the cells was down here." He whispered and pointed at a door, where a guard was posted. Alren nodded. He took a deep breath. "Let's get him then." He whispered back.

Dorian stunned him with a perfect lightning bolt. And Alren threw one more fireball straight at him. The poor man stood no chance. Alren looked away from the corpse as they walked past it. They headed down the stair case. Alren then noticed something as they entered the next room. "Is this ... Red lyrium?" He asked. There was red spikes coming out of the wall. "this wasn't here the last time I walked through it." Dorian said and looked at it. "Why is it coming out of the walls?" Alren said, barely keeping the panic out of his voice. 

Then they heard singing. "That's Varric's voice." Alren said and smiled. Varric was here. His friends were safe. He hurried down, but before he could get to the cell the humming came from something caught in the corner of his eyes. "Grand enchanter Fiona?" He asked as he stopped. Then tensed up. There was growing lyrium out of her body. The things she told them was even more disturbing. They had been gone a year, and the world had gone to hell.

Finding Varric and Blackwall did not help Alren's anxiety either. Both looked more dead than alive. Their eyes was glowing red, and they must have been injected with lyrium. Varric still had the energy to joke about it all, but his humour was hallow. It did not bring the usual joy. Alren felt dread inside as the future he was seeing and it terrified him. The biggest shock however was Leliana. She looked dead, but her eyes was colder than ice. She had been scary before, but not Alren was terrified if her. She did not seem to care about anything and would kill anyone in her way.

"We need the amulet Alexius used to get us here. With it, I can reverse the spell, and get us back to our present." He said and smiled. Alren nodded. Leliana finding two bows and throwing the other to Alren, who caught it mostly out of reflex. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. He could do this. Go in, get the pendent, get back to their time, stop Alexius. He opened his eyes. "Let's go." He said.

* * *

"You have to try harder than that." Dorian said smugly, as they reappeared from the time portal. Alexius fell to the ground defeated. He gave up. Alren had never been more relieved. They had won. Dorian gave him a big grin. "Well … I’m glad we are over that." Dorian said and smiled. Then they turned as they heard troops walk into the palace. "Or not." Dorian said and frowned. Alren was also confused. 

“Grand enchanter, I’d like to discuss your abuse of my hospitality.”

"Queen Anora?" Fiona said as the queen of Ferelden entered the halls. She seemed mad. "When I offered Redcliffe as a sanctuary for mages, I didn't expect you to invite Tevinter to our door step, Grand Enchanter. You drove our people from their homes and that is unforgivable." Fiona bit her l, and looked down. "I assure you that I never intended-” she began, but Anora lifted her hand.

"In light of your actions, good intentions are no longer good enough. You and your fellow mages are banished from Ferelden, and are required to leave immediately." She said with as much righteousness as she could muster. Which was a lot.

“But … we have hundreds that need protection! Children that would be slaughtered by the Templars. Where will we go?” Alren walked over to Fiona. "The Inquisition are still in need of mages to help close the breach, Grand Enchanter." He said. She gave him a thoughtful look. "And what are you offering us, Herald?" She asked. 

"Whatever it is, it's better than what Alexius offered. The inquisition is better than that, yes?" Alren looked at Dorian. The man looked at him with those eyes. He looked over at Varric. He knew from the tales of the champions, that Hawke allied with the mages. Blackwall seemed stoic as ever. Was he going to decide this? He looked back at Fiona.

"The inquisition would be honoured to have the mages fight by their side as allies." He said, hoping it was the right choice. God, he should have taken Cassandra with him. She had known what to do. Fiona looked surprised. "That is a very generous offer. We'd be fools to not accept it." Fiona smiled, and Alren could see that there was hope in her eyes. “The breach will be closed. You will not regret giving us this chance.” Alren nodded. He hoped she would be right.

"Then it settles it. Send your senor mages ahead, and they can help with the breach. The rest can begin the packing and head for Haven, when you are ready." Alren said. Anora nodded. "That seems like a plan I'd be willing to agree on, Herald." Alren nodded.

"I'll be heading home with my group then first." he turned to Leliana's People. "Would it be okay if you helped escorting the senor mages to Haven?" He asked. They nodded. Alren sighed of relief. It seemed like thing was finally starting to make sense. At least a little.

* * *

"What were you thinking, letting the mages loose like that? The veil is torn open. We’ll be overrun with abominations." Cullen scolded him, making Alren flinch a bit away from him. Had it really been such a bad idea? He had no idea what he had done wrong. Leliana looked like she liked the idea, so it could not have been that horrible. He was sure of that. Still, he would not imagine a Templar liking this many mages being free. 

“We are not monsters. We can control ourselves without outside help.” After all, Alren was a mage too, and Cullen seemed to have forgotten that. Cullen frowned. “Self-control isn’t the issue here. Even the strongest mages can be overcome by demons.”

"Enough arguing! None of us were there, we can't judge Alren's action like this. The important thing is that we have the allies we need to stop the breach." Alren looked over at Cassandra with a grateful smile. She gave one of her small smirks and of back.

"Aah, the voice of reason speaks, and here I was enjoying the meaningless bickering and the circular arguments." Alren looked up at the voice. Dorian was leaning against a pillar in the chantry looked over at them. When had he been there?

"The only thing that are important is closing the breach." Cassandra said, not even sounding surprised at his presence.

"We need to look into this dark future that you have witnessed." Leliana said. "What happened?" Alren looked over at Dorian, who gave him a small smile and a nod. 

"A year from now, a dark entity called the elder one will take control over the world." He said. "Fiona was turned into red lyrium." he said and looked down. "She said that was how you grew the stuff." The memory was enough to make Alren sick, but he hid it well. "Varric told us that the empress of Orlais had been murdered." he said and looked up. "Assassination. The elder one had also acquired an army of demons."

"This is most disturbing. Empress Selene assassinated. An army of demons? We must make sure none of these things come to pass." Cullen cleared his throat. "The more pressing matter is the breach. It needs to be closed." Alren nodded. "If we leave it as it is now, it will take up the entire sky." He said.

“Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do. Orlais fall, the Imperium rise. Chaos for everyone!” Dorian said in a delightful tone. Alren looked at him. It kind of helped having someone around that would make it all sound like one big joke. It calmed Alren’s nerves.

“One battle at the time.” Cullen said. “First we have to organize our troops and focus on the breach. Let’s take this to the war table.” He turned to Alren. “Join us. None of this means anything without your mark, after all.” He said. Alren gave him a smile. “And I’d hoped to sit out the assault on the breach. Take a nap. Maybe even go for a walk … you know … normal things.” Cullen chuckled at that. “No rest for the wicked, Alren. You know how it goes.”

“Meet us there when you are ready.” Alren looked over at Josephine. Jokes really was wasted on these people. They were way too serious.

“I’ll skip the war council, but I would like to see this breach up close, if you don’t mind.” Dorian said and looked over at Alren. That was surprising. Alren had half-expected Dorian to disappear after the whole mage rebellion was over. “Then you are staying?”

“Oh, didn’t I mention? The South is so charming and rustic. I adore it to little pieces.” Alren chuckled. Dorian was probably going to complain about everything here. It was colder than Tevinter after all. “I must admit, I’m surprised.” He said. It was a good surprise, but the Teven didn’t need to know that much.

“We both saw what could happen, what this “Elder One” and his cult are trying to do. Not everything from Tevinter is terrible. Some of us have fought for aeons against this sort of madness.” Dorian said with a straight face. It was weird seeing him so serious and passionate about something, when he was joking most of the time. “It’s my duty to stand with you. That future will not come to pass.”

“There is no one I’d rather be stranded in time with, future or present.” Alren said, and was almost scared at how true those words actually were.

* * *

 

“You didn’t have to come with us, Ma vhenan.” Alren looked up to see Mahanon stand next to him smiling. He reached out and gently touched his cheek. “Like I could let you and Elana go to the peace meeting alone, Mahanon.” He said with a smile on his face. “Knowing you, it would all explode in war, if I wasn’t there to make sure you kept your mouth shut.” Alren chuckled. Mahanon smiled and shook his head.

“Instead you just killed me.” Alren’s laugh stopped quickly. He looked at Mahanon. “What? No … I didn’t. It wasn’t my fault. There was an explosion.” Mahanon gave a dark laugh. “And how can you be sure that you weren’t the cause. You killed me.” Alren shook his head. “No, I was there to help. To keep you two out of trouble.” He insisted.

“If you hadn’t been there, Elana and I might have been the one surviving.” Mahanon said coldly. He turned away and started walking away from him. “No, wait!” Alren called. He wanted to move, but he was stopped. He looked down, and his legs was turned to red lyrium. He screamed and panicked and tried breaking the crystals. “Mahanon! Come back, help!” He called. Mahanon turned to look at him. A cold smile. “No one can help you, Ma Vhenan. No one wants to anymore.”

Alren screamed as he woke from his nightmare, he was shaking like a leaf and looking around franticly. That … Alren hugged his arms around himself. “Just a dream … I was just a dream.”

“No one can help you, Ma Vhenan. No one wants to anymore.”

Alren shook his head. “Just a dream … Not real.” He said again and again. He didn’t get anymore sleep that night. 


	5. A Breach, a Party and the Elder One walk into a bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know some of you are going to be mad at me for posting this far apart :(  
> For you guys, I can only really apologise, but I have a lot of things going on in my life, so sadly that is takng time away from writing Fanfictions.
> 
> Still, I hope there are still some people that will like this, and that I will still continue this one until I at least have gotten through the main game.
> 
> I'm planning on adding the DLC content as well, eventually, but I'll make sure to make a special notification about those, in case people doesn't want to get spoiled. Don't say I don't try my best to make people happy :)
> 
> With this said, hope you enjoy this chapter in a story that is going to be way too long :D

After the disturbing dream, Alren got himself dressed, and ready for the day. After all, he had the breach to close later today, and felt a need to calm his nerves before the big event. He didn't really like being the big event in general, but he knew what was at stake, if the breach hadn't been closed. When he walked outside, he could see the weary faces on the people. They were all nervous about the breach. Probably all wondering if he really could close it. Honestly, he too was doubting himself a bit, but he didn’t let it show on his face. It was not a good thing if the star attraction looked like he didn’t know what he was doing.

He went to chat with Leliana, to hear if she had heard from the mages, who was supposed to have arrived this morning. They had been delayed due to a rift opening on their way here, and had been forced to set up camp for the night. They'd be at Haven around the evening, and then they'd all head for the Temple of Sacred Ashes. He nodded and bid the spy master a good day. She gave one of her kind of creepy smiles, the one that makes you feel she can see your mind and read your inner most thoughts, and let him off.

That gave Alren time that he hadn't been expecting to have. He looked around trying to find something to do, when he spotted the Tevinter mage. He hadn't had the time to welcome him properly to the Inquisition, and they had hardly had time to talk at all, with all the fighting demons, and time traveling going on.

Dorian seemed to be in thought as he approached him, but as the other's eyes fell on him a smile spread on the Tevinter’s face. "Well, the Lord Herald." He said and smiled. Alren had gotten good at not wincing when that was said, but something in Dorian’s face told him that the mage knew he didn’t like the title. "Or, I guess your people don't really believe in the maker." He seemed a little hesitant, before a grin appeared on his face again. He pointed a little to the markings in Alren's face. "I take it you are … Dalish? Is that the correct word here?" He asked. Alren looked confused for a second over the question, but then he remembered that Dorian probably had never seen a Dalish before. Or maybe he had, but in Tevinter had used the dales as slaves.

"Yes, that is right. I’d go as far as saying t’s the correct term everywhere." 

Dorian made a small smile seemingly happy that Alren hadn't been offended. "We … don't have Dalish clans that far North." He said. Alren chuckled a little at that.

"Well, there is an obvious reason for that." He said. At least they could both joke about it.

"So, I have never met the Dalish people before. We still hear about them, if only a little." He said. Then Dorian seemed to come to the point. "I know there have been a lot of bad blood between your people and mine, but I hope there won't be an issue. I am here to help, after all. With the Venatori and this Elder One, whoever he might be."

"And I appreciate your help, Dorian." Alren said with a smile. "Excellent, mutual appreciation is a grand way to begin."

"Oh? Is that what this is?" Alren asked and chuckled. Dorian smirked. "And here I thought we were having a moment." He looked at Alren. Ten let out a dramatic sigh. “Ah, the things you ruin with your dry humor, dear Herald.” Alren was about to tell him to call him something else, when Dorian spoe again. "Might I ask a question?" Alren gave him a nod.

"You are a mage, yes?” another nod, “yet most time I have seen you in combat your weapon of choice is a bow." That was a rather logical question. Not many of the new people had seen Alren use magic. Varric had probably determined that it was none of his business. Cassandra was most likely happy he didn't use spells, and Solas …. Well, honestly Alren didn't really know what went on in that man's head.

"It's a preference, I guess." He said and looked at Dorian, who gave him a curious look. "I mean. I can do magic and all that, but when you are out hunting rams and other thing to eat, a bow is more efficient." He explained. "It's also a cleaner kill. Hurts less." Less screams if the arrow hit the right spot. "My magic lies in spirit and healing anyway." He said with a shrug. “I had a … friend that taught me to shoot.” He said, though the words came out a little more hollow. Dorian nodded.

“Not a real Dalish, if you don’t know the art of the hunt, I presume?” Alren chuckled. That was always was Mahanon had told him, when Alren himself had argued that he hadn’t needed bow training. “Something like that.” He said and shrugged.

Dorian clapped his hands. “Well, I have wasted enough of your precious time, Herald.” He said. “Lavellan.” Dorian gave him a look. “I’d prefer Lavellan or Alren, honestly.” Alren smiled. “Or, you can go with Halla. Varric seems to like that one.” That made Dorian laugh. “I’ll think about it, Lavellan.” Dorian said. Alren then bid Dorian a good day and headed for the church. He might as well go see is something was going on there. Maybe Josephine had something she would need of him.

“Halla!”

Alren stopped, and turned to see the dwarf coming over with a huge smile on his face. “Just the man I was looking for. You busy?” Alren shook his head. “I was just going to go try and get busy.” He said and smiled. “But I guess if you have an idea of making time go faster, then I’m al ears.” He chuckled. “No time traveling, though.” That made Varric smile as well. “I think you have had enough time travel for your entire life, Halla. Gave me a bloody heart attack, when you disappeared like that.” Alren gave the dwarf a sympathetic smile, and was about to apologise. “Now, don’t you try and apologise or anything, Halla.” Varric said and smiled.

“If anything we should apologise to you. You are going through some weird shit, because of this inquisition.”

“Fair enough.” Alren said with a chuckle. Hopefully, he would actually be able to close the rift. Cassandra still seemed to mistrust him, but he was still sure she was his ally, should the Chantry try for him.

“But enough about time going faster or slower or skipped entirely. That wasn’t why I stopped you.” He said and smiled. “We are going to teach you some wicked grace, Halla.” Alren blinked. “Is that something dirty?” He asked. “And who is “we”?” Varric smiled. “Oh, don’t worry your pretty little Dalish head on too many things, Halla.” He said and winked. “If I could teach Daisy, I can teach you.”

Alren made a nervous laugh. “Why do I feel like, you should ask me out for dinner before I should let you teach me anything?” He asked, but followed the dwarf anyway.

* * *

Alren smiled. “Oh so it’s a card game!” He said, as he was sat down at the table in the bar. Around was The Iron Bull, Sera and, weirdly enough, Cullen. Alren looked over at Cullen, who gave him a shrug.

“Varric insisted that I joined.” He just said. “Come on, Curly, I need someone to verify that I’m teaching the right things.”

Cullen gave Varric a frown over the nickname, but didn’t speak up to correct it. Probably realizing that he wouldn’t be able to make the dwarf change it.

“Skinner and Rocky tried to teach me Wicked Grace once.” Iron Bull said as he picked up the cards. “I didn’t get it.” Sera laughed at the cards she had picked up.

“These have funny pictures.” She giggled. “Aren’t there any wicked pictures?” She asked, while wiggling her eyelashes suggestively, and giggling again.

Varric rolled his eyes. “Right, originally I’d liked Chuckles to be here too, but apparently he didn’t want to come.” He said and smiled. “So, let’s get started.”

Alren smiled and picked his cards up as well. “Alright, but just try and explain it slowly to me.” He said and smiled. “I’m not a quick learner.”

The teaching lesson was fun, and Alren started to notice people started to gather around them as they continued.

Soon enough a small crowd had formed around them and they had quite the audience.

They weren’t really playing for money. The losers, or the one with the worst hand, gave drinks to the winner. It was a simple game and after a bi Alren had gotten the hang of it.

Still, it felt great to just sit and relax for a bit. The stress about how he was going to close the breach was a thing only occupying the back of his mind now.

He also learned a lot about the people he was working with.

Sera didn’t seem interested in the game, and seemed to only be able to concentrate about it for one game, before she got bored, and wanted to do something else. She ended up taking break every other game running back and forth, doing god knows what.

At one point, she was away for five games, and came back laughing hysterically. Alren gave her a look, and she just smiled at him, and gave him a thumps up. He guessed she had tried to prank Vivienne again.

Cullen, as it turned out was a bad loser. He got that pouty face, and sulked for a bit, but kept trying again. He seemed rather determined for a guy that had claimed Varric dragged him here. It was good though. Alren liked seeing the commander being … well, more human. When Varric pointed this out to the commander himself, a small blush came on Cullen’s face.

Iron Bull, as it turned out, actually did know the game, and used his “beginner’s luck” the first six turns to get free drinks.

“You know,” Iron Bull started, as he picked up some cards for the next hand. “This Inquisition can be a very good thing, but you are lacking some serious things here.” Alren looked up at him. “Maybe you should talk to Cassandra about this. I mean, she started the thing.”

Iron Bull chuckled. “Well, since she isn’t here, let me tell you instead.” He said and smiled. “You have no leader. This is a problem. People don’t know who to follow.” Alren nodded. “I agree.” Cullen frowned, “we can’t just put anyone up on that position. Whoever leads the Inquisition ill have a lot riding on his shoulders.”

Alren looked at Cullen. “Then maybe I should lead. I have the mark, so I can’t really go anywhere else. Everything is already riding on my shoulders as it is.” He chuckled at his own joke and shook his head. Then he looked at his cards again.

“Qunari doesn’t pick leaders because of who is strongest.” Iron Bull said. “They pick leaders that are capable of making a choice in hard situations.” That made Alren look up. Iron Bull smiled at him. “Must have been tough to pick between Templars and mages, boss.” He just said and shrugged. Alren blinked. “I’m not really your boss, Bull.” He said, but smiled anyway. It was kind of nice that the Qunari would respect him enough to call him boss.

Still, it made him think. There was one person he’d like to talk to before he went for the breach.

* * *

“Training hard?”

Cassandra stopped her swing and turned to look at Alren, who was leaning against a pole. “Looks very impressive.” He said in a tease flirt. Cassandra seemed to be a little flustered as she answered. “You flatter me.” Alren chuckled. “Well, I try.” He said and shrugged. “Still, don’t you need better training dummies? Like out of metal? I’m sure they can handle it better than these guys.” Cassandra chuckled. “Maybe we can special order something.”

Alren laughed. “And she has a sense of humor.” He called out. That earned him a frown. “I can be funny, Lavellan. It’s just not a good situation to sit and exchange jokes. There are important matters here. The breach-”

“Will not be a problem if I close it today.” He interrupted and smiled at her.  “You believed in me when no one else did.” He said. “I’ll try to answer that believe today to the best of my ability.” Cassandra smiled. “Lavellan, you are a remarkable man.” She said. Alren chuckled and shrugged. “Just got my ass beaten at Wicked grace. Varric didn’t show mercy to us newbies.” Cassandra chuckled.

“Varric likes that game too much, if you ask me, but I guess it can be relaxing.” He nodded. It was rather clear Varric like the game, but Alren was rather sure he liked the company more.

“I actually wanted to talk.” He said and smiled at Cassandra. “I mean, if you don’t mind, that is.” He added quickly. Cassandra looked at him with curious eyes. “Yes?” She asked.

He sighed and looked at her. “What if I can’t close the rift?” He asked her, though he looked down at the ground, when he asked the question. It had been a thought that had been on his mind for a while now, and he wasn’t really sure how to make it go away. He heard Cassandra making a thoughtful hum. “I suppose, we’ll need to find someone that can then. Or try other methods to close it.”

Alren looked up. “What would happen to me?” He asked. Cassandra frowned. “Nothing would happen. If we can’t get enough power poured into the mark, then we’ll need to find other way to close it. Maybe the Templars helping us would still be an option.” Alren nodded.

“Lavellan, are you afraid I would judge you guilty, if you are not capable of closing the rift?” She asked.

Alren looked down and sighed. “No.” He said and looked at her. “I was, but I’m not anymore.” He said and smiled. “I trust you to be able to make the right choice, Cassandra.” He said and nodded. “Still I am glad we got to talk.” Cassandra smiled. “Me as well, Lavellan.”

* * *

The few talks and the relaxing evening had helped a bit. Honestly, he felt better. Not by too much, as he looked up at the breach over his head, but enough. He was more relaxed, knowing that Cassandra and the others would not throw him to the wolves, should he fail.

He looked at the mark on his hand.

Then he nodded to Cassandra and Solas, who was standing next to him. It was all a blur to him.

He didn’t really hear it, when Solas commanded the mages to get ready.

He didn’t listen to Cassandra when she spoke.

It was like the world had gone silent, as he raised his hand and got ready to use the mark.

The green light shot out of his hand and the mages chanted behind him. The light hit the breach. He closed his eyes and looked away. It hurt. The pulses it made resonated through his arm. Then he heard it. The unquestionable sound as the breach collapsed, like most of the rifts he had closed before. The sound was like a small explosion as the sky cleared.

Alren stared up at the sky as the green light cleared. It was gone. The breached had disappeared from the sky. Cheered started to be heard, and soon the entire crater was filled with the happy sound of people.

* * *

The camp was suddenly full of laughter and smiles as everyone celebrated the breach being closed. Alren felt like he had been talking to everyone, and there was still people coming over from time to time to shake his hand and praise his accomplishment. He smiled and thanked them every time, but honestly he just felt bone down relief. It wasn’t over, but it felt good to have victory, however small it might be.

He looked over at Solas, as he seemed to be in big thoughts, but Alren didn’t feel like going over to him. He felt … He didn’t really know what to feel about Solas, actually. At one point he was talking about the glory of the elves and about the proud race they were, yet he seemed to have an inner hatred to the Dalish clans. He had spoken about being attacked, when trying to approach them, but it felt like there was more to it.

In the end, Alren went over to Varric. The dwarf was in a drinking contest with Iron Bull. Kind of weird seeing that small body compete with the giant.

“How is it going?” He asked. Dorian, who for some reason, was judge smiled. “Varric is ahead with one drink, but I think the poor guy has reached his end.” Then a laugh was heard from Varric. “I’ll drink long after Tiny here have stopped, Sparkles.” He said, letting out a burb afterwards.

Alren laughed. “I bet you will.” He said and smiled. “Oh, the Halla wanna bet, eh?” Alren looked at Dorian. “Sure, I’ll bet on Varric. 20 silver.” Dorian chuckled. “Oh, I’m in.” Alren chuckled. “You know, that means you are betting on a Qunari winning, right?” Dorian waved his hands in the air. “With that body, of course he’ll win. It’s not exactly a glorious trophy he’ll get, anyway.”

“Aww, Boss, you think I’ll lose? Hurt my feelings.” Iron Bull faked pain. Alren chuckled. “I’m not your boss.” He said and smiled, as he took a seat next to Dorian and looked over the contest.

* * *

The contest never ended. The alarms sounded, and yet both still seemed ready to go for another drink, though they also seemed like they’d pass out soon.

Alren heard the alarm. “Let’s get to the gate.” He said and Dorian nodded. Then he looked at Iron Bull and Varric. “You two go to the chantry. I don’t need to drunkards on the battlefield.” They protested, but Alren had already grabbed his bow and arrows. “Go, or you are fired, Bull.” He said.

Alren opened the door, and together with Dorian they hurried to the gate. “What’s happening?” He heard and turned to see Cassandra coming running. Cullen was already at the gate, waiting for them. “There is an army marching towards us.” He announced. Alren froze. An army?

“Under what banner?”

“None.”

“None?”

Alren looked at the advisers. Then the gate slammed in.

“I can’t get in unless you open.”

Alren’s eyes widened. There was a kid out there. Cullen and Alren hurried over to the gate , and together with some guards got the gate opened and it revealed a kid standing in the middle of a ring of dead corpses. The kid came over to Alren. “I’m Cole, you are in danger. I came to warn you, but I was too late.” He seemed a little all over the place. “The Templars are here to kill you.” He said.

Alren looked down at the corpses, and true enough they had Templar outfits on. “Templars?” Cullen sounded mad. “Is this the responds for us allying with the mages? War?” Alren looked over at the commander.

“These Templars are red inside, they only answer to the elder one.” Cole said. Alren was about to speak, when Cole pointed. “There.” Alren looked in the direction that Cole was pointing and saw a huge shadow of a giant. No, this man was probably taller than Bull. “He’s very mad that you took his mages.” Cole said.

* * *

Alren groaned as he woke up. He put a hand on his head and shook it a bit. Then he looked around. What happened? He remembered … the trebuchet. Right, they had been trying to make the trebuchet hit the mountain and bury Haven. Dorian had been mad, talked about how he hadn’t been planning on dying here. Varric and Iron Bull was still drunk of their asses. Cassandra and Blackwall seemed to agree with Cullen. Vivienne didn’t make her opinion known, and neither did Solas. Sera was scared. That much was obvious. Cole had been talking with Roddric. A … a passage.

He had been the distraction. Had actually managed pretty well. Then the dragon and …

Alren’s head snapped up. The elder one. The mountain falling into he face. The other’s. Dorian and Blackwall had helped him. His head looked around in an attempt to find them.

Had they been buried under the snow? Relief hit him, when he spotted three bodies lying not too far away from him. “Guys!” He called and hurried over.

Or tried to.

When he moved to stand up, his leg gave in, and he almost let out a scream of pain. His leg must have been busted pretty bad at the fall. He crawled over instead and stopped at Blackwall, who had been closest to him and shook him gently. “Blackwall?” He called hesitant and looked to the others. “Dorian?” He was also unconscious. He checked each of them for a pulse, and was relieved when all of them was both breathing and alive.

He slowly went over to Dorian and picked up the Teven’s staff, and used it to channel his energy and started healing Dorian. After a few minutes, the mage started to stir, and he slowly woke up. Alren smiled. “Dorian!” He called and hugged him, without thinking. “Oh, thank god. We got out, and then when I woke you three were all still.” He smiled. “I’m going to be borrowing this for a bit.”

He pointed at the staff. Dorian seemed to still be a bit out of it, because he just stared at Alren and nodded. Alren turned to Blackwall, healing him too.

Once they were all up, they started planning how to get back to the others.

“Lavellan?” Blackwall called. Alren, who had been sitting on a stone throughout the entire planning, looked up. “Yeah?” He said and smiled. Blackwall looked at him with a frown. “You don’t look too good.” He said and walked over Dorian looked at him too. Alren waved him off. “I’m fine, just … tired.” Dorian moved closer.

“Let me have a look at you, okay?” He said and smiled. Alren hesitated, but nodded. Dorian made one touch on his leg, and he flinched. “Don’t touch that.” He said and closed his eyes. “My legs doesn’t feel that good.” He said and looked down.

“I think it’s was due to the fall down here.” He said. Blackwall frowned. “Can’t you heal yourself?” Dorian asked. Alren sighed. “Used everything on you two, sadly. I have also never been that good at self-healing. Easier to heal others.” Blackwall nodded. “Dorian, think you can carry Lavellan? I’ll try scouting the cave for an exit.” Dorian nodded.

Alren looked at Dorian, as they was no alone. “Sorry.” He said. Dorian sighed and smiled. “Now, why would you apologise, little Lavellan?” He asked and smiled. “Just relax until the Warden comes back, and we can all go home.”

* * *

The way back was harsh, seeing as a blizzard had started outside the cave, they had fallen into. Alren wondered how long they had been passed out. It was hard to see anything, but he was pretty sure he knew where the other’s would be.  They started to head towards the mountains.

“I am not sure, I like it out here.” Alren yelled over the blizzard.

“Better being on the move, than wait to become part of the Iceberg, I suppose.” Dorian yelled back.

“What? You’d rather be freezing in a storm?” Alren yelled back.

“At least this way we are out faster. Who knows how far away the others will go, if we wait until the storm is over?” Blackwall added.

Alren grumbled, but he had to agree with Blackwall. At least he wasn’t alone out here. He had the two of them, if anything happened. It was just that he didn’t like being a burden like this. He looked at Dorian. “Am I too heavy?” He asked. Dorian smiled. “I’ll live, I think.”

They continued walking until he Blizzard finally stopped. Alren looked around. “Look! Smoke.” He called out and Dorian and Blackwall looked in the direction. True enough, there was some smoke coming up. “Think it’s friendly smoke?” Dorian asked.

Blackwall gripped his sword. “We should go check it out, though.” He said and the other two nodded.

It took a bit more energy to get to there. It was getting close to night time. They stopped at the source. It was an old fireplace. “Embers.” Alren concluded. “Recent ones.” Blackwall added and looked around. “Whoever made this must be close.” They spotted a cave near and looked at each other, before heading closer.

“It’s him!” Alren felt relief flood him, when he heard Cullen call out. “Thank the maker.” Cassandra came running and greeted the three of them.

“Alren is hurt pretty bad.” Dorian said. “You all his energy healing us.” Alren laughed a little. Cassandra took him and supported along with Dorian. “Alright, let’s get him to a healer.”

Alren sighed and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I made a small adjustment. I don't know if people will like that Dorian and Blackwall have join in on the hiking in the mountain, but I have always felt it weird that my party suddenly vanishes and appears at the camp. The point of the distraction was to make sure that Cullen and the others was through the passage before the avalanche. Meaning Dorian and Blackwall wouldn't have made it through, even if they ran and was faster than all the other people.
> 
> So they joined in, and I made Alren hurt. I can afford that now that there are two handsome men to carry him.


	6. Welcome to Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Well, I'm assuming here that people already knows the game, when they read this fic, so I'll make this very clear. I suck at writing fighting scenes, which I think is very evident, seeing as I most of the time skip over anything that remotely seems like a fight in the fic. Then Again, I'm confident that you guys all knows what happens in the those scenes, since we have all played through this game. That was not why I decided to write this. I started writing, because there was something I wanted to tell people. Things I thought this story lacked to become perfect, at least for me. I'm not saying I find my story to be perfect. I just want to give it a go at trying to add new content to a world I adore too much. As of now, I don't know when I decide for Dorian and Alren to officially get together. It's going to be a lot more complicated than in the original game, seeing as I added Mahanon, or rather Alren into the mix. I don't know if people realised this while reading, but the two friends Alren travelled with are given the default names of the elves.

Alren groaned as he woke up to bickering, again. He looked over at Leliana and Cullen and sighed. This time Josephine seemed to have joined in the arguments instead of being the voice of reason. The yelling was giving him a headache. "No more beauty sleep?" Alren turned and saw Dorian sit next to him. He smiled a bit and shrugged. "I don't think I need it." He smirked. Dorian chuckled. "Ah, such modesty, ser Lavellan. I'm shocked." He teased. Alren chuckled. "Well, I try." He looked down at his foot. "How long have they been like that?" He asked. Dorian shrugged. "Well, given that they continued after you fell asleep last time, and they had a break a few hours ago." He hummed in thought, "Well, about seven hours total I think." Alren groaned. "Think of it this way, at least they have something to argue about." Alren looked at him. "We are alive. That's good. I like living." Alren smiled. "Didn't seem like it, with you following me to distract Corypheus." He said.

"Ah, yes. The magister turned Darkspawn." Dorian looked down at his hands. "That wasn't what I expected when I joined this inquisition, truth be told." Alren looked at him. "Dorian, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"The Chantry here in the south tells about how Tevinter started the blights." Alren nodded. He had heard stories like that. "Back home that's just it. It's stories, or rather lies that the south have made to make us look worse."

"Then how were the blight made in Tevinter?" Alren asked. Dorian smiled a bit. "In our tales, the blights have always been there. There wasn't a big creation or anything." He shrugged. "But if Corypheus really did enter the black city, and was turned darkspawn…" He sighed. "Then my homeland is the cause for destroying the world."

Alren took Dorian's hand. "The blights haven't destroyed the world yet." He tried to say to cheer the mage up.

"Not for lack of trying." Dorian muttered. "Even if that so, there are still good in Tevinter." Alren pressed on. "I mean, you are there." He blushed a little as he said that. Dorian looked up at him and opened his mouth to speak, but then seemed to catch something behind him. He smiled. "Seems like my time here is up."

Alren turned to see mother Giselle. "I just want to tend to the Herald's wounds, Sera Pavus. You are free to stay if you wish." Dorian stood up and smiled. "As much as I adore spending time with Lavellan, I'd better get going. I promised Varric we'd play some wicked grace." He smiled at Alren. "You can join, when you are done." Alren nodded and looked after Dorian for a bit as he left. Then he turned to Giselle

"How bad is it?" He asked looking at his foot, which was bandages pretty neatly. "The healers says you'd be fine come the morning." She said and smiled.

Alren was about to speak, when Cullen suddenly let out an angry yell. Alren groaned. "They have kept at it for hours." He muttered. Dorian had said seven, right?

"Our leaders bicker because of what we, as survivors, have witnessed." Giselle spoke as he undid the bandages, to check how well his other leg was healing. He had had a pretty bad wound there. The skin had closed rather nicely, and a scar was now in place of the wound.

"We saw our champion raise up against our enemy, and fall." She looked at him, and Alren couldn't stop himself from flinching a bit. He was no champion. "You are a hero to many people here, Herald." She said and smiled. "Your actions becomes more and more impressive the more they witness."

"I don't feel special." He replied honestly. "I just … I was just a guy that was at the right place the wrong time." He smiled a little sadly at his words. He looked down at the anchor. "Corypheus said that the mark was a mistake, and that I was a mistake. I should never have had this in the first place." He looked at her. "The mark isn't holy, Giselle. I'm herald to no one." He stood up and walked, limped away. He didn't really feel like going to Dorian and Varric. They probably had a lot of fun with their game, and he didn't want to spoil their mood with his own.

He was about to look for somewhere to go, where he could be himself, when Solas walked over. "Can I have a word with you?" He asked and Alren nodded. He was about to leave, when the singing started.

* * *

 

 

The song had been beautiful. The entire camp had joined in by the end of it. Still, the small hope he had harboured after it was dimmed by the information that Solas gave him. "Can you tell me this again?" He asked and looked at him in disbelief. "The orb that Corypheus was carrying is elven. It's from our people."

"How do you know this?" He asked. "I have seen relics like it in my studies of the fade. It's an old, and very strong magic." He said and looked into the flames that he had conjured. Veil fire, his mind supplied. "If they found out that the artefact is elven, I'm sure the blame would land on us." Alren tensed a bit up at that.

"You sure?" He asked and looked at Solas. "I don't think Cassandra would do that." He looked away. He couldn't be sure, but the conversation he had had with her before closing the breach …

It just didn't seem likely.

"Humans are quick to point fingers." Solas said, as if he had personal experience with the matter. "Elves are quite easy target, my friend." Alren bit his lower lip. He couldn't really deny it, given the history that was between the two races.

"Then, what do we do?" He asked. Solas smiled. "We need to make them trust us." Alren didn't like the way it had been phrased. It almost sounded like they were to trick them. They hadn't done anything wrong, right?

"They need to see you can be a leader. The inquisition needs a place to stay. We can't linger here in the mountains forever." Alren agreed,

"I don't suppose you have a place in mind?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Solas said and smiled. "Talk to Cassandra, you will be the guide." He smiled. "For now, rest. You need to heal fully after the ordeal against Corypheus." Alren nodded and headed back to where his bed was. As he lay down on the bed he sighed and closed his eyes.

An Elven artefact.

A magister of old.

Then he frowned.

How did Solas know about the artefact? He sighed and decided to ask him tomorrow after he had gotten some rest.

* * *

Alren never did get the chance to ask. After having spoken to Cassandra about the place Solas had mentioned, she was hell bend on going. She was besides him the entire day, and he didn't really want to mention the orb, while she was there. After all, Solas had said blame would be put on him if it had been mentioned.

He stilled tried, but Solas never seemed to be around, whenever he was alone, or had time to slip away from the humans. Varric also seemed to want to chat, and quickly Alren's mind got distracted by other things.

Like the huge castle Solas had guided them to.

Skyhold.

Solas had given that name to him, when they got here. He stood outside the gates and stared up at the huge castle in front of him. It was beautiful. He smiled a little. Sure, the place was old and it seemed to need some clean-up, before anyone would be able to live comfortable in it, but it held possibilities.

“There are many sounds here. Old ones.”

Alren jumped, and let out a yelp as he heard a voice next to him. He had been certain, the others had been busy moving inside. He looked and saw a young boy stand next to him. He didn’t remember him before. He frowned. “Um, right … I don’t … Are you new?” Maybe they had picked him up on the way, or he was a new recruit?

The boy turned to him. “I didn’t make you forget. I’m Cole.” Alren looked at the boy. Oh! He remembered. “You were the one warning about the Templars!” He said and pointed at the boy. Cole.

“I want to help. I help the hurt.” Alren didn’t really understand. Cole seemed to talk weird. “Um … Okay?” He said and smiled. “Well, I have never turned down help before, so I guess you are welcome to stay?” The statement came out more as a question, as he wasn’t completely certain if that was what Cole wanted. Cole looked away from the castle and looked at Alren. “I want to stay. I can help here. Lot of people was hurt at Haven. I can help them heal.” Alren nodded. “Okay, um … then check in with the healers, and make sure yo-”

Cole was gone.

Alren looked around. Where did he go? “Halla? What are you doing, let’s go inside.” Alren turned to see Varric walk over to him. “Did you see Cole?” He asked. “I was just talking to him, and then he vanished.” Varric looked at him and frowned. “Halla, you have been standing here, alone, for a long time.” Alren looked at him. “No. Cole was here. I talked to him. He wanted to help, and …” He trailed as he noticed the look Varric was giving him. “Who is Cole, anyway?” Varric asked.

"Cole was the one warning us about the templars." Varric shrugged, clearly not remembereing him. "He was the one that help Rodrick." Alren tried, but Varric still looked like Alren was talking nonsense. "The one with the big hat?"

"Oh, that kid." Alren frowned. "Seriously? You remember him because of a hat, but not because he tried to save our asses?" Alren said and sighed. Varric shrugged. "Sorry, Halla. I was pretty drunk at the time." Alren sighed. "Well, anyway. I was just talking to him, and then he vanished." He said. "Just as you got here."

Alren sighed. Varric patted his back. "I'm sure he's here somewhere, probably just headed into the keep, while you were talking to yourself." Alren looked at Varric. "Maybe. He had said he wanted to help. Maybe he's with the healers?" Varric smiled. "Probably. Maybe he was too eager to listen to you." That made Alren a little more happy. He didn't like the thought that Cole left him, because he didn't like his company.

“Let’s go see what kind of place you have dragged our asses to this time, Halla.” Varric said. “It was Solas that-” Varric waved his hand. “Halla, please. I don’t think people would have followed if you hadn’t been at the front, okay? Who care if it was Solas that knew about the place.” He poked Alren in his chest. “It’s you that people are following, don’t forget that.”

Alren looked down. Sometimes he wished he could.

“Now, I know you haven’t fully recovered, so let’s find you a place you can rest.” Alren was too tired to protest, and let the dwarf lead him into the keep.


	7. A new dicretion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I kind of really want this to feel like Alren is afraid of the responsibility that comes with being a leader. It has been mentioned before, but Alren is by elven standard a very young kid. In human standard I’d wager he’d be looked upon as being 21 years old. Old enough to be an adult, but still unexperienced enough to be uncertain. He also isn’t a leader role yet. I hope that I’ll be able to get these points out in here :) If not, then I guess now you know what the aim was ;)   
> Again, sorry for the long waits on this. My head is sadly not really in a Dragon age mood it seems, and a lot of other stories seems to be coming up. I will try and make more chapters soon, but sadly this seems to be one of those stories that’ll take a long time to get completed.

Alren woke up. He was still rather tired after the long march he had made, and at first he had no clue where he was. First of all, there was no view of the sky that he was used to see after spending the days hiking the mountains.

He blinked a few times as he stared at the stone ceiling.

“You are in Skyhold.” Alren jumped and sat up as he heard a voice. In front of him was Cole. He was looking at him.

“R-Right … yeah, we reached Skyhold didn’t we?” He asked and looked at the boy. Cole nodded. “It’s okay. We are safe here.” He said. Alren frowned.

“Why are you telling me that?” He asked. Cole just gave him a blank look. “You were scared, when you woke up. I came to help.”

Alren chuckled. “I was confused, and well …” He guessed he might have been a bit scared. He looked around as he tried to make his head remember where he was.

“You are in Skyhold. It’s safe here.” Right they arrived yesterday… wait …

 “Hey, how did you know that-” He looked in front of him, but again Cole was just gone. “He better stop doing that soon, or I’ll start think I’m insane.” Alren muttered for himself, as he got up and got ready for the day.

He sure as hell hoped that Cole was the one doing the disappearing act, and it wasn’t his mind playing tricks with him.

He closed his eyes for a bit and took a deep breath. He got up and looked over at the armour he had shed yesterday. He didn’t really want to put it on. His body still felt sore after dodging the avalanche yesterday.

He sighed and rolled his shoulder as he got up and looked around. Now, where was the exit again, he wondered in his head.

“You really should get going.” Alren yelped and jumped as a voice came from behind him. He turned around quickly and gave the new arrival a small smile. “Hey Dorian.” He said and waved his hand nervously.

He still remembered the last thing he had said to Dorian clearly in his mind.

_Even so, there are still goo_ _d_ _in Tevinter. I mean, you are there_

He blushed a little at the memory in his head. He didn’t know what had come over him, when he had said that. Well, that was a lie, but it was something that Alren wasn’t really ready to admit, if he was honest with himself. He wasn’t ready to face even the idea that he felt-

He shook his head as he refused to continue that line of thinking. Instead he looked over at Dorian and smiled again. The man was smirking. Alren had learned that this expression meant there was some secret that the Teven knew of that he didn’t.

Dorian walked closer. “Cassandra have been looking for you.” He said and hummed. Alren blinked. “Cassandra?” He asked and looked away. What did the Seeker want from him now? He couldn’t think of anything. “Well … you know how it is. She sneered at me and asked if I knew where you had crashed down at.” Dorian said in his usual nonchalance way. He even added a hand gesture. “Luckily before she bit my head off, the kid came to my rescue.”

Kid?

“In any event, you should go find the Seeker, before she comes out looking for you.” Alren gulped and nodded. “Okay.” He said and hurried in the direction Dorian had come from. Better not make Cassandra wait for too long. She may not think he was responsible for the explosion, but she was still very strict.

The floor that the staircase led down to seemed to be a temporary infirmary, seeing as it was filled with their wounded after Haven. There was a lot, and still more people came here. Alren looked around the room as he walked through it. He bit his lower lip. There was just so many people in here. He felt his heart fell at that realization. These people … he had failed them.

Some Herald he was, he thought bitterly.

“Herald.”

Alren turned to see Mother Giselle there, smiling. He gave her a polite smile back, though, if he was honest, he would have preferred not to meet the chantry mother. She seemed hell bend on calling him Herald, even though heh ad repeatedly told her that he wasn’t. At least the others were respecting him enough to call him Lavellan, or Halla.

Varric’s nickname seemed to a preference for quite a few, actually.

It also made him smile. It gave him a connection to his clan and to Dalish as a whole. It was better than Andraste’s Herald that much he was sure of.

Still, he was just too polite to brush the chantry mother off.

“What is it, Mother Giselle?” He asked and smiled at her. “I hoped that I might persuade you to come talk to a few of the injured.” She said with a smile. “A lot of these men and women joined, because they wanted to make a difference, and I believe, having their Herald talk to them in this time of hardship would help a lot of these people.” Alren bit his lower lip, but took another look around. He noticed how he had started to be gathering a lot of attention from the fallen soldiers and the other wounded victims. He looked at the door. Cassandra was waiting somewhere out in the courtyard for him, but …

“Okay, Mother Giselle.” He said and smiled. He just hoped that him talking to these people would actually help.

 

It took him a few hours to go around and talk to the people, and he was sure that Cassandra was going to eat him alive, when he ran from the make-shift infirmary out to look for the Seeker. Cassandra however, was surprisingly understanding.

“It is good that you give the injured your time, Lavellan.” She said and looked at him. “It will give them hope. Maybe that will be enough to save them.” Alren doubted that all the injured that he had spoken to would survive. There were some serious injuries among them. Some of them would die within the hour.

Some may already have passed away.

“But that was not why I called you.” Cassandra said and looked at Alren. “Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and I have been talking.” Alren nodded. “Usually that means bad news to me, but continue.” Cassandra gave him a glare, then sighed. “We haven’t made any official statement yet, but we’d like to soon.” She said.

“Word will soon reach people of our arrival to Skyhold.” Alren nodded. It made sense that people would realise where the Inquisition had run off to. “When that happens, we can only assume that the Elder one will hear of this too.” Cassandra sighed. “We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond what we anticipated.”

Cassandra turned and signalled Alren to follow her up the stairs. “But now we know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus. What drew him to you.” Cassandra stooped as they had reached the top of the stairs and looked at Alren as he got up the last few steps as well.

 “Well, it’s not like I’m anything special.” Alren said hurriedly. “He came for this.” He said and showed the anchor. “Since I interfered with his plan, it’s useless to him, so he wants me dead. That’s it.” Alren summed up. He glared at the anchor for a bit. If he didn’t have this none of this would have happened to him. Then he looked back at Cassandra. He could still see the hope in Cassandra’s eyes when she looked at him, like he was going to make everything better. He didn’t know how she could still believe that. It was very clear that the mark was not a gift from Andraste, it was a mistake.

“The anchor has power, but it’s not why you are still standing here.” Arlen rolled his eyes. “No, that would be the avalanche I brought down on Corypheus and Dorian and Blackwall, who dragged my sorry ass back here.” He chipped in. Cassandra sighed. “Why do I even bother trying to make it sound dramatic.” She muttered under her breath.

“Your decisions led us here. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creatures rival because of what you did, and we know it.” Alren wanted to say that he didn’t do anything alone. He didn’t have to be the rival of Corypheus, but Cassandra kept talking. “The Inquisition requires a leader. The one that have already been leading it.” Cassandra looked at him. For a second Alren thought there might be standing someone behind him, but there was no one other than them. He swallowed and pointed at himself.

“You want me to lead the Inquisition?” He asked and looked at her. “You do know that you are offering this to an elf, and a mage at that.” Alren said in disbelief.

“I would be terrified handing this power to anyone, but I believe it is the only way. People will follow you. To them being an elf or a mage just shows how far you have risen. How it must have been by Andraste’s hand. What it means to you, how you lead us that is for you to decide.” Cassandra stated simply. Alren opened his mouth, but no word came out.

“I will give you a few days to think it over, Cullen also need to tell the people of our decision.” Cassandra said and made a bow. “Until then, Inquisitor.”

Alren lifted his hand up and waved at Cassandra as she left.

Then he stood there staring after the Seeker as she walked away. What in the world was that? He had just been told that he was going to be the leader of the inquisition. Just like that.

He looked at his hand. This anchor had started it all. For not the first time, he wished that the anchor had never been given to him. He clenched his fist. This was not what he wanted to become, when he had left his clan.

He looked up at the large castle as he sighed. He kind of hoped Varric was there, he’d like someone to talk to about this new ‘Inquisitor’ thing.


End file.
